Italy's Adventure: Love life and Friendship
by Katica333ful
Summary: First FanFic. Who will Italy love more? Germany? America? Russia? Etc, while he tries to figure out his life and who will he choose after all the chaos and stuff will end or will it end? and why does italy always get kidnapped! if u wanna know read it! Includes Yaoi :D R&R If i get more reviews i might put more sexy Yaoi stuff. Maybe a Threesome :O!
1. Chapter 1

**[Iggy and Feli Adventures! Ve~]**

**First Chapter - The Meeting Place.**

**I don't own anything, i wish i did DX**

**Rated M cuz its going to have Violence and Boyxboy in some chapters. btw this is my first fanfic xD so enjoy reading!**

"Hey, Germany! Germany! Germany! Germany!" Italy cried out loud infront of Germany while he reads his book (Yes, He does have his Sexy reading glasses xD)  
>"Vhat the!- Italy am trying to Read!" Germany shouted at Italy but then Italy started to pout with tears in overflowing.. "But... Germany..."<p>

Italy try to say something else but Germany interupted. "Nien!" _'Bloody Hell... Italy, i hate to see you cry but am not having this anymore..._' "Can't you just go outside and Annoy someone else for Once, Let me enjoy my Wurst and Beer, Please. After i am done ve can go see Japan, Okay?"

Germany stared at Italy while he said those Words. "Ve~ Okay Germany... Then i go outside..." Italy softly said while he walks slowly and sadly at the Door, He looked back at Germany and saw he was back to reading... Italy sniffed and rubbed his eyes so no one could see he cried then he started to slowly walk without realising where he was going.

"You Bloody Wanker! Get out you... You... JUST GET OUT YOU BLOODY GIT!" England shouted violently at this flirty, Pervy (And Dirty...) France. "You will not touch my Vital Regions!"  
>"Je T'aime! Soon you want me, Soon the better. Ohonhonhonhon"<p>

he laughed with his(Not) sexy voice "I promise you, that i Francis Bonnefoy will come back!" Then lefted with a rose in his mouth.  
>but you could still hear his "Ohonhonhon" from a mile away and that did creep England out. "Stupid bloody wanker, thank god hes gone-" England stopped while he stared at Italy walking on his own.<p>

"Hmm... No Germany..." he kept staring intill Italy stopped walking. He was standing there, staring at the ground 'hehehe... Since italy is here, i might as well Kidnapp him and tell Germany."

England said to himself while he Tip toed to Italy then England quicky grabbed him by the Waist, He was Aiming for his Stomache but Italy Suddenly moved so the Moment was abit Awkward for him.  
>"Ve~ Who is it? Germany? Japan? Luvi? Spain?" then Italy gasped! "I hope its not Russia!~ Ah! Germany! Help me! Russia is here to Strike for my Vital Regions! Help! WAHHHH! Am scared!"<p>

Italy started to Panic. "Shut it! Its only me, Arthur.." "Oh~ Its you, Huh-" Italy looked down and stare England's Arms around his Waist. "Uhm.. England... Why-" "Don't Comment!" England rudely Interupted.  
>"Its your Fault that you Moved in the first place!" he Shouted hashly. Italy blushed deeply, he never fought someone, even for a Bad cook to do this to him, Even germany nor japan did this!<br>"Ve~ What do you want? Am Sorry if i did something wrong! Don't hurt me!" Italy started to shake and Panic again. "Stop it.. am not going to do anything, i thought i kidnapped you but... Not today.."  
><em>'Wait... Why did i say that? Damn England! You saw his Cutiness and Pitied him so you let him go..- Wait did i say "Cutiness<em>?" _No.._ i' "Ah, Thank you England! i didn't know you were this nice! Germany said you had a bad Tempted and a drinking p-p-problem? or was it Drunkard? Oh well, Its both the same i guess, Hehe~" Italy giggled at the end.

"While your here, you might as well come in..." "Yey!" Italy cheered and ran into England's house. "Oi! don't run or you-!" *BANG!* "Ow!" England finished his Sentence. "Trip..." He sighed..

He started to walk in his house while he saw italy rubbing his knee while he tried not to Cry.  
>(He really Tried... But yea... he didn't really sucess with that:P) "Come here, i got some Plasters here." England toke some plasters out of the drawer in the main hall. "Ve~ thank you"<p>

Italy tears have stopped and he used his best and (Cute) Smiled at england. _'Cute...' 'Wait... No.._' England sighed again.

"Do you want me to make you some Tea? or pour some wine?" he asked Politely, staring at Italy with his Emerald eyes.  
>"Ve~! i would like some Tea, Its better than my tea. Hehehe~" he smiled at england while england smiled back, its the first time someone said that. "Then sit down and i make some Tea."<p>

Minutes later, England has already made the tea and they both drank. Lucky England hasnt made his scones. "Oh... England... Uhm.. i know this might sound weird, But... Uhmm, I.." England stared at Italy with confusion.  
>"I... want to be Friends! Even tho you can be Mean but your Nice to! thats what i reeeeally like about you!" Italy cried out loud while England is Shocked. "Oh, Well. Okay, But i don't want the Allys to know.. they probably think am teaming with the Axis or something.." "Yey!" Italy hugged England! Nice and Tightly "Thank you!"<p>

England pushed Italy away abit. "Why Hug me? Do you know we're both Male!" He shouted at Italy while he was still shocked "Ve~! Am so Sorry! I like hugging my friends.. Am sorry.." italy started to cry abit because england shouted at him.. (Poor Pooor... Italy..) England sighs while he got up "Its fine. but next time, warn me."

Then he started to walk in his bedroom. He noticed a shadow over his so he looked behind and italy was following behind him.. "Why are you following me?" "Well. i wanted to look around!" Italy shouted happily. "Well.. Uhm ok.." "Oh!" Italy remembered something so he started to jump up and down like a Hyper kid. "Oh, Oh! England. Want to come with me to this Old Manison i saw the other day, i know Japan and Germany wont come, but your into Spirits and.. uhmm.. Da.. Daft Magic?"

England looked at Italy, staring at him intil he said something "Well.. theres no World meeting tomorrow and its not Flying mint Bunny's Birthday. So... Okay. i know but DO NOT BRING FRANCE Okay?" England said those 4 words Loudly so Italy will understand that he doesnt want the Flirty, Pervy and Also Dirty! France.

"Ah.. Oh don't worry, it be the two of us!" "Oh.. Its 8:30 already! Germany might get mad at me! Well i got to go! Ciao!" Italy runs out of the door, then he waves back at England, seeing England is near the door frame, waving back at Italy.

"Germany will get mad... i just know it! AH! Am scared..." Italy finally runs off them he quicky runs into Germany's house "Am sorry if i'm late! Don't hurt me!" "Germany?" Italy looked around, seeing no Germany.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! Did Russia became one with You! OH NO HES AFTER ME NEXT! GERMANY! JAPAN!" Italy panics and cries, then Germany opens the door and sees a italy sobbing on the floor "GERMANY! WHERE ARE YOU! AM SCARED! I NEED SOMEONE TO PROTECT ME! AND I DON'T HAVE MY WHITE FLAG!"

He starts crying more louder and louder.. then he hears a Sigh. "WHOS THERE!" Italy quicky drives under the table! then he looked up, seeing a Familar face. "Germany?"  
>"Ja?" "YOUR HERE! THANK GOD! I thought you would be gone because of Russia! or even worse... the Allys! and if you were gone! someone might come in and attack me and you couldnt Protect me!" italy cried out, then he leaped up and hugged Germany.. "Don't... Leave.."<p>

"i vont, i only went out to get some Beer and wurst for tomorrow Breakfast." Germany noticed italy fell right to sleep after he cried to much.. "Vell.. time for bed... i guess.." Germany started to carry italy (Bride Style! Oh la la )  
>then he put Italy to bed, then he went to bed on the right side, pulling both covers over Him and Italy, then he slowly falls asleep while Italy clings on him. (He tries to sleep tho.)<p>

-Next Day! *Iggy Angel sings cuz The Iggy angel is like.. Half Naked.. You know what i mean XD!-

"Italy...Italy... Please get up, some bad cooking bastard is here to see.. you.." Italy wakes up! You can see the happyness on him! _'England? He came to see me?' _

he jumped for joy while he runs pass germany, running down the stairs he nearly fell but lucky he got his Balance then he runs to the door! "England-" Huh... He wasnt here? "Italy.. am in the House, Idiot." "Ve~ There you are, Hehehe~"

Italy smiled at England "Am so Happy! So why did you come?" "Can we talk about this... in Private, i don't want that guy to know." England looked around, seeing no Germany.  
>"Ve~ Lets go to the Park and talk about it then?" "Sure..." Italy toke England's hand "Let's go!" England saw Italy's Hand with his... "Uhm Italy, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HOLDING HANDS!" England shouted.<p>

Before Italy could say anything, Germany ran downstairs "Vhat the hell is the Matter! first i see Italy run down stairs and now England is shouting about Holding Hands!" Germany stared at England then Italy then he slowly went down, seeing two Hands together..

"Vhat the..?" "Well! We got to go! Uhm.. England is going to help me get my Paintings off Big Bro France! Hehehe~"  
>"Vell... Okay, But don't you get kidnapped or so god help me..." "Ve~!" England shoke his hand off of Italy's Hand then they both started to walk to the Park. "By the way... Don't mind me saying but, Why the Park?" "Because its Fun! Hehehe.~! "REMEMBER WE'RE NOT HERE TO PLAY!" England violently shouted at poor Italy. " ! " "Now... You told me to... "Join" you to this Manison or whatever? Why didn't you ask America instead."<p>

"Well. i tried but he said he was meeting some guy called Toni? or was it Tommy? or Tam? I forgot... Hehehe~" "Well, What time should we meet and should we meet at yours or mine?"  
>"Uhm, i say... 8? in the Morning. i ask Germany to wake me up Oh and lets Meet at your Place! Hehe~!" "Sure"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**America and Hamburger Ad-**

**[England]: OI! thats Wrong! Someone out it right!**

**[America]: Awwww...**

**Iggy and Feli Adventures!**

**[England]: Much better.**

**[Swizterland]: Now! You better read this! Now go GO GO!**

**[Italy]: Veee~ Swissy is scary, Oh! and Please Review! if you do, i make you tasty Pasta!**

** (Veeeh~)**

**Chapter 2 "BLOODLY HELL!"**

"Uhh.. Flying Mint Bunny... What are you doing in my dreams? Flying Mint Bunny? Why are you doin- UH!" England quicky sits up. Taking deep breaths in and out then he notices a huge lump in his Bed. "What the F-" He pulled the cover and he sees some Blonde man in his Bed.  
>"FRANCE!" "Huh... Bonjour..." France yawned sleepy and Softly while he sat up. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!" Then he pulls the covers over so he can see if he got striped by France "AND WHERE IS MY SHIRT AND PANTS! YOU GIT!" Again, England Violently shouted at France.<br>"Oh, Arthur, my Love your awake atlast. Now let me invade your Vital Regions. Ohonhonhonhon~" "GET OUT! NOW YOU BLOODLY WANKER!"  
>England quicky flicked up the covers, making Poor france slip off the cover and onto the floor, with his face in wood.<br>"Serves him right, Stupid Git." "Thats not the why to treat your Lover, aint you Post to be a Gentleman?" France said with his French Voice ( 3 )  
>"First. I am not your Lover! and Second. Yes i am a Gentleman but i don't give a damn about you!" England stung his legs over the bed then he quicky used them to stand himself up. Slowly he walks to the Wardrober to put his Green Uniform on. After he did that he went to France, staring him at the floor with his glare. "Now. I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR FRENCH ASS OUT OF HERE!" "Fine.. Fine.. T'aimo"<br>France skipped out of England's room then he skipped right back. "Oh wait, i forgot" France kissed England on the Cheek. "Don't miss me, T'aimo." "YOU-" Before England could say anything, france skipped down and out he went, with his Ohonhonhon laugh.  
>"God... Hm.. What time is it..." The clock shows it was -8:00- " ! " England quicky looks at the Mirrior, doing his Hair so it wont look messy. then he looks back at the Clock. -8:23- "Wow... Time does go fas-" *Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong* "OK! AM GOING TO GET IT! BLOODY WANKER!" The door bell kept ringing intil England slammed the door opened "Stop that! its ANNOY- Oh its your Italy." England stares at Italy, Italy is wearing a Shirt with Pasta on it and Shorts plus he has some Trainers on.<br>"What the hell are you Wearing!" England pointed out all the cloths. "Ve~ Well. Its Summer so i shouldnt be worried about wearing my Uniform, Plus It be to Sweaty in it even if i had to. so i put these on instead. Do you like it? Hehehe~" Italy gives a Big twirl "Well... Its Fine." "Yey!" Italy looked at his Watch -8:29- "Well. Lets go!" he said that out Happily "Sure." Both Italy and England started to walk down the Path, England was mosting Following Italy. Another thing he tried to do is to stop Italy from flirting and more walking.

-Minutes Later from Trying to Follow Italy and keeping him away from Girls-

"We are Here! Hehehe~" italy Jumps in joy.  
>"Finally... No more making Italy stop Flirting.." "Ah, am Sorry England. i think i got that Habbit from Big Bro France." England used a Great sigh. "So. What are you WAITING for. Lets go IN!" "Yes sir!" They both walked in the Manison.<br>The Front Door slowly closes. Making both of them jump, and it made Italy jump into England's Arms "AHH!" "OI! Its Okey! it was only the damn Door.!"  
>England sees what he was Holding then he just drops it. "Ow... England, that hurts~" "Your Fault for jumping into my Arms." England walked to the front door.<br>He tried to open. "Wait... it wont open!" England starts to use his foot on the door then he starts pulling it. letting the Knob break! "FUCK!" "ARGHH WE TRAPPED!" Italy started to Panic.. "CALM DOWN!" Italy quicky calms down. "Sorry..." "Lets just move ahead. For god sake.." They Both moved up the Main Hall, Noticing some few rooms and a two stairs. Leading up and Leading down. "Ve~ This seems scary.." England sighed.. "Don't worry. am here, you damn wanker. Now lets just look in some of these rooms first. We probably find something useful." "Ve~"  
>England walked in the first room, Noticing some weird pictures. Italy was holding the end of England's Uniform(Shirt or whatever xD) He tried not to be scared, but he couldnt help but shake at time to time. England stared at noticed a Picture and then Italy looks at it.<br>"ARGHH ITS RUSSIA!" Italy Panic'd he forgotten England was infront of him, England turned around "Its only a Pic-"  
>italy crashes into England. England Open his eyes "BLOODY HELL!" Then he notices Italy was to close to his Face ( Yes Italy was on top. ) " ... " he quicky pushs Italy out of the way "Next time... WATCH IT!" "Ve~ But Russia was scary... i couldnt help it..."<br>"God... Next time, Remember who you are FOLLOWING" "VE! Sorry Sorry!" He Pleaded while he uses his Hands to cover his Head, Meaning he doesnt want to be hit.  
>England looks at him. He sees that Italy is shaking so he calms down.<br>"Its Okay. Am not going to hit you." "Phew.."  
>England looks outside, Seeing the Sky has turned to Black. showing Shiny stars. "Wow... Time really goes Fast- Italy?" "Ve~?" Italy Yawns while he rub his eyes ( Cuute OO ) "Aint you Tired?" "Yes..." Italy yawns again, trying to open his eyes. "Then go to sleep." "But i can't sleep without someone next to me!" 'Fuck... Sake, Stupid Bloody Wanker..' "Fine, I saw a Double bed in the other room, we'll sleep there" "Ve~! Italy was Happy. He can share a Double bed with his New Friend! England went to bed first then he sees Italy taking off his cloths, even his Underwear "Wait, WHAT THE HELL! Why are you Striping!" "Oh, You didn't know, i always sleep Naked, Hehehe~"  
>"Sleep on the floor, i am not having a Naked male next to me!" "but... But... England.." He Pouted with tears in his eyes.. "Wait.. Don't be like America... Damm... it always comes to this.." England pulls the left side of the cover up so Italy could get it, and he does. Italy pulls the covers over him.<br>"You better not do anything weird while i'm a sleep." "So i can't cling on to you, like i do with Germany?" "NO!" "awww.." "GO TO SLEEP!" "Ve!~"

They both went to sleep but Italy couldnt help but cling onto England while England was asleep..  
>"Uhh... France stop clinging on me with your- I SAID STOP YOU GIT!" England open his eyes. He feels something on his Chest then he Glances, seeing Italy Clinging on him. "For god sa-" He sees Italy is shaking Terrible.. "Only today.. Thats it..." England fell right back to sleep.<p>

** (Veeeh~)**

Hoped you like it, Chapter 3 Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Iggy and Feli's Adventures.**

Chapter 3 – The Russian Guy -

Italy opened his eyes, inspecting the room; he saw the light from the window flashing into his eyes. Italy yawns while he tries to wake up "Good Morning… Engl…and?" He looked at the empty space where England was sleeping.

"England! England! Oh No he got Taken awa!-"

A hand appeared, smacking Italy on the head, Italy turned and saw who it was, It was England.

"Can't you shut up for one second? I've been gone for some minutes and I hear you screaming…" then he sighed… "Am sorry..." Italy pouted.

After all the pouting and shouting (It Rhymed) Italy got dressed while England was looking about, he noticed a wooden wardrobe with golden knobs, on the side of the wardrobe were burnt wood and claws. England opened it up, His eyes widen while he stares at something horrible!

"Vee! England, what did you find?" Italy skipped to England; he noticed that England hasn't responded so he tried to look what England was staring at.

"Let me see!" "Let me, Let me, Let me!" Italy continued to repeat it until England slams the wardrobe doors. "Eeek!" "Why don't you see for yourself? God… Am going to look somewhere else so we can finally get out of this fucking place." England pushed Italy out of the way, walking fast to the door and going into the other room.

"Am….. Sorry…" he pouted while his tears start to form, falling down his cheek. He didn't England to get angry, even though England was part of the Allies; Italy wanted England to be friendly to him, as a Friend not an enemy.

"Please forgive me…." He cried out and then he ran into the other room, wrapping his hands around England, hugging him deeply.

"Am sorry." He said quietly while he wanted to hear England's voice…

"Ok, I forgive you for now." Then England patted Italy's head, ruffling his hair, and then he saw Italy's curl _what does this do?_ He thought while he reached for the curl, using his index finger and thumb to tug it.

"Uhh..." Italy moaned. "Don't, uhh… touch that, England" he moaned again, while a red blush formed on his cheeks.

"Ah… Sorry," he removed his index finger and thumb and then he used his thumb to remove a tear from Italy's cheek. Then Italy removed his arms, putting them back to his side.

"Now let's try and get out of here" "Si!" Italy cheered.

"Oh, it's you two. What are you doing here Da?" An unknown person talked to them, England and Italy turned around, seeing a dark figure then England walks slowly to the light switch, turning it on then Italy screamed! It was Russia!

"What the Hell! Why are you here?" England shouted at Russia, while Italy was panicking and shaking.

"He's going to hurt us!" he cried out, while loads of tears came out of his eyes,

"Nah, I forgot my Iron pipe, so I can't" Russia said while he stared at the Italian with his scary eyes. "Oi! Don't forget, am here! Now answer my question!"

"Da, Well I was here before you guys, I wanted to check if they had to vodka." Russia explained while he gave the two Counties his evil smile.

"Wait, so you went in, without even knocking on the door!" England shouted! "Da." Then England sighed, sadly he was stuck with two idiots. A Stupid one and a violent scary one.

Italy belly started to growl, making the English man and Russian stare and then it growled again but abit louder. "Am Hungry, I want Pasta!" then Italy got up and ran to find the Kitchen

"Fine, but don't burn the Kitchen down!" he shouted so Italy could hear him then he got a reply "Si, don't worry, I make a good tasty pasta for you two!" Russia giggled. _Everything is going to plan._ England looks at Russia with a confused look._ I hope we can get out of here soon; we don't want another cold war to happen_ he thought while a chill went down his spine.

Italy made the pasta and neatly placed it down on the table, he hummed a song while he placed the forks next to the plates. "Perfect!" "England! Russia! The Tasty Pasta is done!"

Italy quickly seated down while he waited for the other two, so he can eat while he can chat to them. "Okay, we're coming" he saw England and Russia walking down and through the door, seeing England glaring at Russia, he kept an eye on him so he doesn't do anything. They both seated down and they started to eat. Italy started to talk, he went on and on while he ate, England was getting annoyed because of Italy's mess on his mouth and pasta stains on Italy's shirt and Russia was giggling even though he hasn't even said anything.

"And then I saw this cute girl! But Germany stopped me before I could go talk with her; Germany is always a big meanie." He pouted, thinking if Germany was okay and he wasn't looking for him.

England offered to help Italy clean the dishes while Russia watched them. He noticed that Italy was shaking because he was staring but Italy kept a smile on his face._ It is more fun if I heard him scream more and more… hehe…_ Russia thought while he formed a smirk on his face, sadly some other part of him didn't want to hurt the Italian guy.

Next Chapter – What the? –

Si = Yes

Da = Yes ( well I think it is XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**May involve Russia/Italy and England/Italy. You never know ^^?**

Chapter 4 – What the? –

** (Veeeh~)**

"Doitsu!" Germany heard a familiar voice. "Doitsu!" it kept getting louder and louder, Germany started to look around, where is the voice coming from? "Doitsu!" Then he knew, it was Italy calling to him! "Vhat the? Italy? Italy!" he started to look around again but more quickly, then he noticed something coming towards him, he didn't have any weapons on him so he put his fists up, ready to defend himself.

"Doi…tsu…" Italy tried to talk to him but suddenly Italy's body fell flat on the floor, Germany noticed the blood coming out of Italy's body, the blood went into the cracks of the Path, he couldn't believe it… Who could have done this?

"Italy! ITALY! Come on, don't die!" Germany Panicked, trying to help his Italian friend!

"Doitsu… Don't wor-"Italy tries to speak but after he tried to say something he started to cough out blood onto the Path and then his eyes started to slowly shut.

"Nien! Don't you dare shut your eyes! Italy… ITALY!" Germany watches as Italy slowly dies, but then suddenly he wakes up, _oh… it was a dream?_ Germany pushes himself up, sitting on the bed while he looks around._ Vhat? No Italy?_

"Where is he?" Germany got up and he got dressed, he wore his usual uniform with his cross pendent, then he went downstairs and quickly went to the phone so he can call Japan.

"Hello? Who is this?" Japan asked. "It's me Germany, I was hoping if you've seen Italy anywhere?" "Oh, Germany-san, Gomen nasai, he isn't with you?" "Nien, he wasn't clinging on me" "Oh, have you called his brother then? Italy-san might be there." "Ja, Bye then." "Bye" Germany hanged up and called Italy's brother, Romano.

"Who is this?" "It's me, Germany. I was wondering if Italy was with you." "Oh, Potato bastard, No he's not with me, what did you do! If you done something to him, I swear I fucking kill you-""Sorry about that." Germany heard Spain's voice, looks like Spain toke the phone off Romano.

"Italy isn't here, he wasn't here yesterday neither. We're both worried and we were going to call you about it." "Ja, I talk to you later then, bye" Germany hanged up again.

_I hope Italy isn't hurt or anything… _Germany started to get worried. He quickly ran out of the door, His search for Italy has begun! "Italy am going to fine you!"

**Now, back at the Mansion!**

"I miss Doitsu… when are we going to get out? Are we staring here forever!" Italy started to Panic, he doesn't want to be in here forever and he wants to be with his friend Germany and Japan.

"The other countries might notice then they'll look for us, I hope." Even though England was right, Italy can't help but have a bad feeling about all of this.

"It could be good if this house had some Vodka, Da?" On the other hand, Russia seemed Happy about this and Italy was still scared of him. "Italy, why do you look scared?" he asked the Italian.

"Huh? Uhmm… Am not scared… Uhmm… am really happy that I have someone here with me, I don't want to be alone, so am glad that you are here and England to!" he said in a cheerful voice, trying to not look scared. _He's glad? No one ever has said that to me? Well only my sisters but Italy was glad I'm here?_ Russia felt his heart racing while a tint of red was slowly showing on his cheeks. Italy continued. "And am so glad that I could make Pasta for you two! It's better when if we weren't enemies all the time and we could have fun and have a Siesta!" the Italian cheered while England smiled abit and Russia chuckled.

"Well speaking of Siestas, I better have my Siesta time!" Italy got up and quickly went to bed, falling asleep with his head on the pillow.

"He's funny, da?" Russia said "Yea, he's an idiot; by the way, Germany must be worried about Italy by now." Then England started to think _If he goes to the meeting tomorrow then he'll notice Russia is gone to and me, even though I don't know what he'll be thinking_

"Well, am going to search upstairs, Russia you can search downstairs, you can be useful for once." England walked to the stairs and went up, while Russia did the same but he went down.

**England's P.O.V (Point of View)**

Looks like there's more rooms than downstairs, I started to look in the first room, the first room looked pretty, it was like a Normal room, just with a black piano in the middle of the room, there were some bookshelves' as well, I checked the first book, the cover was burnt but the pages were alright to read, he read some pages then he putted the book back in the space. After I looked around for some minutes I went out and went into the other room, inspecting what this room had in it?

"This room looks alright to" then I noticed two single beds. I turned around and I saw a Painting of two twins in some kind of white robe.

"Weird, these two really do look like Italy and Romano…. Hmm, I wonder."

I started to inspect the room again, noticing old blood stains on the floor then I went to the beds, inspecting them to, I toke the covers off and I saw more blood.

"I wonder what the fuck happened here?"

I looked in the wardrobe, seeing two child white robes, one of them was ripped but the other one was still alright,

I looked at the Painting again, noticing the one of the twins had Brown eyes and a curl, it did really look like Italy but in this Painting, Italy wasn't showing a happy face, only a sad face while the other twin smiled.

"I wonder if Italy remembers this, I'll ask him when his Siesta? Or whatever is over"

I continued looking around the room then I went to the other one.

**Russia's P.O.V (Point of View)**

I went down the stairs, while I did that the room was dark so I tried to find a switch, successfully I did and I noticed I was in the a basement, I looked around and I saw many weapons

"Da, this place looks good."

Then I saw this weird looking black door, even though I planned on making Italy become one with me, I never noticed this door while I was looking around before after those two arrived.

"Still, Italy will become one with Russia, Da." Russia giggled while he inspects the weapons; I saw blood stains on some of the weapons.

"I better go back upstairs, it's getting boring down here, even if these weapons do look interesting. Da"

So I did and I went back upstairs, meeting England. Then we both went into the Living room and sitting on the Couch.

**Italy's P.O.V (Point of View)**

"Siesta time is over!"

I yawned while I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room after I looked around, I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and then I used my feet to touch the floor, the floor was cold though! I should of worn socks but I love sleeping naked.

"Veeh~ I should put cloths on" I jumped happily and I went to fetch my cloths, after I did that I went out of the room and looked around, trying to find Russia and England.

"Russia? England?" I shouted quietly so I won't get shouted at. I looked in the living room and I saw England and Russia so I quickly ran happily to hug England but he pushed me so I went to hug Russia, he didn't push me but I think he didn't like it.

"Hey!" I was happy that I could see them.

"Oh, your awake, I see… Now we can explain our plan to get out of here. First I want to say something, and it involves you. Italy." England said while I was confused, it involves me? What does he mean?

"I saw a Painting in one of the rooms, the room had two single beds and the painting had a pair of twins, and one of them looks like you and the other Romano."

"So, you mean… I'd been here before?" I asked but I was still confused. I never even have been in this place before I was always with Grandpa Rome and Austria but never in this place.

"Technically, yes but the Painting of you was very different, that twin was very sad and your brother was Happy. I don't know if I have this right, but I think you actually been here before but you don't remember?"

"No!" I shouted, I was scared, "I was with Grandpa Rome and Austria! I never was in this place!" after that I suddenly ran but England got my wrist and turned me around, he saw my tears slowly falling down my cheek, but I was surprised that England used his thumb to wipe away my tears. "England…"

"Don't worry, I could be wrong, you don't have to be sad about it." I stopped crying, I trusted England so I was okay, and Russia was looking at me, smiling. Was he smiling? Or smirking? I couldn't tell.

"Da, it's going to be okay, after all this, I could have my Vodka. But still it's good to be away from my home for once." "No more Belarus for once." I heard what he said but not the second part, but I was fine with it.

"Do you want to see it for yourself? Italy?" "Si!" I followed England to the second room, upstairs.

I saw the painting, hanging on the wall, I stared at it for a while, noticing that it really did look like me, but it looked sad.

"Why does it look so sad?" I asked England but he shrugged, he didn't know.

Then I saw those two were wearing white robes.

"Am really confused, after we've done with this stupid Mansion, you could talk to your Grandpa Rome?" England said, and I nodded, Maybe Grandpa Rome knew about this, but first thing first is to get out of here.

"By the way? What time is it?" I heard Russia asking England because England did have a watch on him, so England checked his watch.

"Its 9pm nearly to 10pm so we should go to sleep, so we can all have a good rest."

"Si! Let's all sleep in together! It be fun!" I started to get excited, I forgotten that Russia was scary but I was toooo Excited to be with my friends! I wonder if Russia could be my friend because he hasn't done any bad stuff. So he must be a good guy? Right?

So I went up to Russia, I toke a big deep breath and out.

"Russia…" "Da?" "Uhmm... I was thinking..." I did my best to say what was right. "Russia! Can we become friends! Because I want to, so I can learn that you aren't a Bad guy! If you don't want to that's fine but don't hurt me!" I looked at Russia, he was smiling, was that a Yes?

"Da, I would like to be friends." I heard the yes come out of his mouth so I hugged him!

"Yey!" "Come on you two!" I heard England shouting down the Main hall.

"Coming! Let's go Russia!" I toke Russia's hand and I walked with him to the bedroom where I saw England taking off his uniform, he lefted his shirt and boxers on. Russia did the same but he kept his Scarf on, I toke everything off and I jumped on the bed, I was in the middle Russia was on the right and England was on the left. "Well, good night." England turned the light off and we all went to sleep, well, I hope Russia and England did, because I had a great sleep!

**After all that, Morning came, so did the Meeting.**

"Dude? Where is England? He is always first to come here, OMG! I bet he's late!" America shouted while he imagines himself how England got late.

"Well, he was fine two days ago? But after that I looked into his house and he wasn't even home?" France said while he held a rose in his right hand.

"Strange, he should be here. Aru." Said China

"I haven't seen Italy either, I look everywhere but nowhere, has anyone seen him?" Germany asked the other countries, but everyone said no.

"Russia isn't here to, Aru." China said again, while he hugs Japan but Japan quickly moves.

"Uhmm… well Germany-san, I have a bad feeling why those three are gone…" Japan said quietly to the German. "What do you mean? Did they kidnap him!" "Well, I saw England-san two days ago, because I was visiting him, while I was on my way, I saw Italy-san and England-san, they both went into England-san's house, but Italy-san never came out, so I thought he'll be okay?" Japan said but he was Worried about it. "But I don't think it was Kidnap"

"Brother! Where is my Brother!" Belarus shouted while he searches for him, "Dear Brother, if your hiding, I'm still going to find you, you're going to marry me and I'll become one." Belarus continued to search.

"But first, if we're going to find those three, we should totally go to McDonalds! Because I'm going to need the energy!" America shouted happily while all of the countries sighed.

"But first! I was thinking about making a Huuuuge robot to defend the earth! Putting like a force field around it, it will look totally cool!" America explained abit more about it while Germany used his phone to text Italy.

**At the Mansion with our Lovely three Guests! Italy! Russia! Annnnnd! England!**

Italy heard something buzzing, so he crawled off the bed and looked around, he notices his pants had a lump in it, so he checked the pocket to see what it was, it was his Phone.

"Oooh... My phone, "he looked at the text message **Italy, where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere and now am worried; you weren't in the world's meeting. Please text back – Germany **Italy texted back. **Don't worry, but am kind of stucked in this weird mansion with England and Russia. We need to get out of here, but we don't know how? Also I became friends with England and Russia! Am so glad! :D – Italy xx**

"Veeh~ I wonder if Germany might help us?" he noticed England and Russia was waking up so he walks slowly into the kitchen to make them some breakfast, it was a treat for those two for being his friends. "Time for something different, I don't think they like pasta, so I might a…. Oh! An English breakfast! That might be nice for England and maybe… something for Russia! I hope I can find Vodka!" Italy searched the cupboards, he found everything he needed, he also found vodka for Russia!

"Now time for Breakfast to get cooking, Hehe~!" Italy started to make it.

After a bit, Italy was done with the food, and he carefully putted on the table, he also made tea for England to, after that he went to the Bed room again and thought of something,_ if I kissed them on the lips, they might wake up!_ And he did just that, he kissed Russia and England on the lips!

"Wake up! I made breakfast!" he shouted loudly so they could hear.

England woke up first, "uhh... Morning… wait, did you just? Ah, never mind." Russia woke up while England lefted the room, so he didn't hear what Russia said to Italy. "Uhh… Italy did you just kiss me? Da?" "Maybe…"

Italy wasn't denying it but he didn't want to tell them, because they might get mad.

They both walked to the Kitchen, England and Russia was surprised, while Italy quickly seated on his chair.

"Did you make this for us? Wow, I didn't knew you could make an English breakfast?" England asked while Russia Smiled. "And you found Vodka. Da?" "Si! I looked everywhere; I was glad that I found it! I wanted my friends to have a good Breakfast" he said happily they both thought,_ friends?_ Suddenly they both blushed, seeing that no one has done that. They both said thanks and started to eat while Italy smiled.

After they eaten, Italy told that Germany texted him and told him, that they're trapped in a Mansion. "Wait! you had a phone all along and you didn't see me!" He shouted at italy but he calmed down... "nevermind..." Italy looked at his messages, seeing if Germany replyed to him.

**Wait, why are you with England and Russia, and why are you in this mansion? But are you hurt? Those two didn't do anything to you? – Germany** Italy texted back again,

**Nah, they're being good to me and am being good to them, I made them all breakfast, it was fun! But this place is still scaring me, it also has a painting of some twins and England says that one of them looks like me, it even has the curl! I want to ask Grandpa Rome what was going on! – Italy xx**

** ( Veeeh!~)**

**Phew, Done! Loads of words for me but I hope you enjoy reading it**

**I did more words this time, nearly 3.000 words xD**

**Next Chapter coming soon! - Time to wait for Germany to save us Veeh~ -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feli and the Hunt for the Pasta Queen**

[England]: Wait! ITALY! Put the right one on!

[Italy]: Okay… *sob*

**Iggy and Feli Adventures!**

[England]: If someone does that again in the next chapter, am going to give them a good kicking!

[Italy]:*Sobs!* Germany! England is Scary!

**Chapter 5! – Time to wait for Germany to save us! Veeh! ~ -**

**In McDonalds (Germany, Japan, America and China)**

"Ja... Italy texted me. He said that he is now in this weird mansion with Russia and England, he also said it's a couple of blocks down from England's house." Germany was trying to think of plan, while America pigged out on Hamburgers and slurping Cola. "MmmhNmhm Just Mhm… Mhmhm Hmmh Hero!" (Translation: Let's just go and save them! Because i'm the hero!) Germany got very annoyed with the noises so he banged the table as hard as he could to attract America's attention.

"America! We have to be serious! Stop the eating; we're not here to pig out." Germany banged the table again while America putted the Hamburger and Cola down. "Geez… Okay dude, Chillax"

"So, do we just break down the door? Or do you have something else on your mind Aru?" "We should text Italy back first." Germany grabbed his phone from his pocket, flipping it open.

**Italy, we're coming for you, Grandpa Rome will be with us, so don't worry. – Germany**

"Ok, let's go!" everyone cheered! They are all ready to save their friends, So they got ready and flu to England then they quickly used America's car because America used to have a car here whenever he is at England's, so it was very useful. While America drove, the four started to talk.

"I Hope Italy-san is alright and I also hope Russia or England didn't do anything to him…" Japan was worried and he had a bad feeling at the same time.

"It's okay, He texted me and he said he's friends with them…" Germany sighed thinking _Italy, why friends with Russian Communist and a Bad cook. I hope things go well, Italy…_ "Dude! Italy being friends with England! He must have eaten one of his bad scones to do that!" America laughed while he drove. Finally they got to this Mansion and they saw Grandpa Rome near the door.

"Hurry up, I want to see my cute Italy~" Grandpa Rome said happily but his face was serious.

"Ja…" Germany toke some steps back then he sprinted into the door, hoping it will break but it didn't so he tried again.

No luck.

And again.

Nothing.

"Warum kannst du nicht brechen? du dumme Tür!" (Translation: Why can't you break! You stupid door! )

"Ah! Germany-san, don't hurt yourself-"Japan got cut off; he looked at Grandpa Rome while he had his hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Grandpa Rome smile, Japan knew that the smile was a good feeling, meaning that Germany can't be stopped, we just got to wait till that door breaks!

"Germany let me help you!" America stepped forward, doing the same thing that Germany did.

Time went past and the door finally broke, letting the door splinters stab America's and Germany's arm. "ITALY!" Germany called out his name, hoping that the person will call his Name, Germany wanted to hear Italy's voice, he missed him even though he was gone for two days but still Germany was waiting for Italy to run up to him and hug him, calling out "Doitsu!" or "Germany!" Which one it is, he didn't care. But he didn't hear anything, "Italy…?" he rushed into the Mansion, repeating out his friend's name!

**Italy P.O.V (Point of View)**

_I'm dreaming? Right? I keep hearing Germany calling my name, Germany?__** "ITALY!"**__ Germany… Am not dreaming!_ I quickly got up, running towards the voice, Germany's voice!

"GERMANY!" I yelled while his tears rolled down his cheeks, he saw Germany in the Living room. "Germany…" "GERMANY!" I quickly jumped and hugged Germany while Germany holds me in his arms. I cried and buried my face into his chest, I missed his heartbeat, and I missed Germany! I missed his voice, I missed everything!

"Its okay, Italy, I finally found you." Germany softly said that into my ear, then he turned me around and he pointed to everyone that was near the door to the Main hall. "Everyone?" I was surprised! China? Japan? Even America! "My Friends!" I quickly rushed to them, hugging each one of them, After all that England and Russia came to see what the noise was.

"England!" America shouted. "Russia!" China shouted to. "Guys?" they both stared at the group.

"We can finally get out!" I cheered and ran to them, I hugged England but he pushed me off (Again.) then I hugged Russia but something was weird, Russia hugged me back? It felt nice though. "Italy… Be mine." He whispered into my ear, I thought I had misheard him but I quickly stopped hugging him, blushing bright red, I saw England glaring at him still, even after we slept together.

**Everyone's POV. (Point of View)**

The get together was over and now the Allies (with no France) and Axis are now in the living room with Grandpa Rome. Grandpa Rome asked what was wrong and England told him the room with the painting of Italy and Romano, then Grandpa Rome walked up the stairs and went into the second room, seeing that the England was saying the truth, everyone stared at the painting, noticing Italy was sad. "Why do I look sad? Grandpa Rome? You should know, right?" Italy asked his Grandpa, trying to find out what was going on? When Grandpa Rome was going to say something, Italy's phone started to ring, Italy used his hand to get his phone out of his pocket, and flipping it open then he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Italy speaking here Veeh~" Italy was wondering who was calling him?

"Hey, it's your brother, where the fuck are you? I've been worried sick!" Romano shouted down the phone, making Italy sob abit. "Am sorry! I was locked in this weird Mansion thing, near England. But Germany and my friends saved us- Romano?" "Am coming!" "Wait, what! You do-"Italy was cut off, it looks like Romano hunged up

**Romano P.O.V**

_Why do I have a bad feeling? I should hurry quickly and see Italy, but that bastard potato head better not have done anything to Italy!_ I started to think while he rushes to England

After that, he arrives and he looks up at the Mansion, _It looks Familiar. Italy I hope you're okay! Because if that potato head bastard does anything I be the one who'll beat him up!_

"Romano!" I looked near the mansion door, seeing an Italian at the door, calling out my name. "Italy! You're coming with me! Let's go home now!" I ran to Italy, grabbing his hand while I forcefully pulled him to the car, but he kept struggling. "But, Romano! I don't want to!" Italy shouted at me but I kept pulling him, "No, No Buts! We're going home!"

A hand softly touched our hands, it turned around and saw the hand, and then I followed up the arm to see who it was, a man with a scarf around his neck wearing a coat. My eyes widen and I screamed, I quickly hid behind Italy. "Oh, it's okay Romano, it's my friend Russia." I saw Russia smile at Italy, it's not one of his scary smiles but a sweet smile, I wonder what was going on in that mansion while I wasn't here.

"We became good friends, da?" I saw Italy nod happily, _well, if Italy Is happy then I should be okay with it, but still, I don't trust him._ I glared at Russia while I thought. "Romano…" I looked around then I saw Grandpa Rome, why was he here? Something isn't right…

"Grandpa Rome…" then I saw the Potato Bastard! "OI! Potato Bastard! Did you hurt my Brother! Did you lock him up in this Mansion and fed him English food!" I screamed at him but my brother covered my mouth. "Fratello, it's okay, it isn't Germany's fault, it's all mine, I bought England here and then we got trapped and we met Russia in there but we became good friends!" I heard him talk so happily about those two, but I didn't like it, not one bit so I pushed Italy out of the way.

I went to Grandpa Rome; I asked him what the hell was going on? But he didn't want to talk about it here, he wanted to talk at England's place because it's the nearest, so we all went to his place to find out something that me and Italy didn't know.

**Everyone P.O.V (Point of View) – **

Everyone settled down in England's living room. England went into the kitchen to make some tea, then he poured the hot tea into 9 cups, then he carefully gives each cup to each person, leaving one for him.

They all sipped the tea, while grandpa Rome explains the all thing about the picture of the twins.

"Well… how can I explain this…" Grandpa Rome rubbed his chin, thinking how to explain the situation two the Italian twins in a good way. "Well… you saw the picture; well those two are your ancestors." Grandpa Rome toke a deep breath in and out then he started to talk again.

"Those two were special, but in the old days, everyone was scared of them… because they had a strange power… a power that never existed until they were born." Grandpa Rome put his cup on the table, and then he put his hand on Italy's shoulder. "The one who was sad in that Picture was the one who hold that power, he couldn't control it because it was new to him, and sometimes it goes out of control…" he looked at England. "You saw the blood stains? Haven't you?" England nodded. "That what happened if he was out of control, he would freak out and bleed even if he didn't have any wounds." Italy started to shake, he didn't want to hear anymore and he hugged Grandpa Rome, "No more… I don't want to hear it, it sounds scary-"Italy was cut off by Russia pulling him off, then Russia hugged Italy, trying to calm him down, everyone looked at the two, their eyes widen while they got shocked!

Germany quickly pulled Italy away from Russia, giving a cold glare to Russia.

Grandpa Rome started to talk again. "The other twin, he never had the power even though he was Jealous of his little brother, but after his older brother saw the blood coming out of his own little brother, he was glad that he never had that power…" Grandpa Rome put his hand on Romano's shoulder. "That older twin suddenly disappeared, leaving his little brother in that Mansion, even though he wasn't alone, that boy was sad and his torture went on and on, until he died" Grandpa Rome finished.

"So… is this… going to happen to Italy? Is he going to get tortured to?" Germany asked while he tried to calm Italy down.

"I don't know… but… it might come soon." Italy tried not to be scared while his brother; Romano pulled him off Germany and made Italy sit next to him, then he started to hug him, trying to comfort his little brother. "Don't worry, I'm here…" he whispered into his little brother's ear, rubbing his back to make Italy calm.

"Fratello…" Italy hugged back, sobbing on Romano's shoulder. He saw England looking at Italy, England stared at Italy, he had the urge to do that to, but he didn't, it would look awkward and the others will be surprised as they were to Russia.

**England's P.O.V**

I saw Romano hugging Italy, I wonder if I could do that, but it would look out of character.

I toke all he empty cups into the kitchen, placing them into the sink so I could wash them later, then i turned and went back to the living, noticing that Italy was sitting alone while his Older brother was fighting with Germany, so I sat next to Italy. I asked him if everything was alright but he just nodded while he frowned. So I put my hand on Italy's shoulder while I said everything is going to be okay while I had a smile on my face, so Italy would see it and he would smile as well like he always did, Italy's big happy smile, but he didn't show it. He just looked at me with tears in his eyes… I heard my heart beating fast and I suddenly hugged Italy very tightly, whispering in his ear, "it's going to be okay, I'm here… am always here."

Only Russia saw the hug, while everyone was fighting or being silly then I let go, bringing a blush to my face, I saw Russia glaring at me, so I glared back then I looked at Italy, I saw Italy blushing to but he covered his face to hide his blush.

_Did he like the hug?_ England thought

**Russia's P.O.V **

I stared at Italy while I licked my lips, I couldn't help but think of naughty things to do with him, I couldn't help it… I need Italy will become one with me, da... "Italy-san, while we staying here, we should go to a Hotel…" Japan said while he walked to Italy. "Nah, I stay with England Veeh~!" Italy said happily while he hugged England next to him, suddenly I quickly went to Italy and grab his arm, pulling him into my body while I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him nicely.

"Dude! Do you really like Italy as a cuddy bear or something?" he laughed while I kept hugging him then I said "He will become one with me," I started to Kolkolkolkol at America, glaring at him while I smiled. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, he started to pull me so I try to pull back but something pulled Italy out of my arms, it was England?

"I be glad if Italy could stay here." He glared at me. Does he want Italy for himself, da?

I grabbed Italy and pulled him near me, "Da, then am staying here with him." But China pulled me to him "Why can't we be together instead, aru?" I stared at China, I completely forgot that we're in a relationship but china only had loved me, I didn't love him back.

"But I want to be with Italy and England, they're my friends, Da?" I smiled at china and china nodded with a sad look, "Okay, aru."

_Italy will become one with me..._ England stared at me with another glare, so I glared back, he could be my rival… I bet he wants Italy to become one with him instead of me!

"England. Got any vodka, da?" "No, sorry… I only have wine, beer and scotch. Why can't you buy it instead…?" England crossed his arms, staring at me…

I went and got some vodka from the store then I went back to England's house, seeing that everyone has gone, expect England and Italy, I went in the Living room, sipping the vodka from the glass bottle, I saw Italy sleeping on the couch, so I walked to him, and I put the vodka on the table, I quietly knelt down near the couch, hovering my head over Italy, seeing Italy's lips so I carefully putted my lips on his, I closed my eyes while I kept my lips on his, I didn't notice Italy's eyes opened, pushing me off. I suddenly fell on my ass, while I saw Italy covering his mouth. I didn't quite hear what he was saying… it was all in Italian- then I saw Italy running off upstairs.

**Italy's P.O.V**

_He kissed me!_

_Why did he? I thought he was with China!_

I heard footsteps coming near the door so I hid under the covers, then I felt someone hovering over me, someone was pressing his body against my back, while his lips touch my head then he went down then he stopped, he slowly pulled the cover, showing my legs and ass… I moaned while that person started to softly bite my leg… then he quickly forces me to turn around, after that, my back was on the bed; he forcefully ripped my pants off, leaving my underwear enacted. "Stop…" I tried to speak but that person kept touching my hips… "Stop!" I quickly got up, using my hand to smack the person off me, seeing who it was. it was a person with bushy eyebrows and emerald eyes.

"England?" I was surprised… but my cheeks went bright red, even England's cheeks were going bright red, but I didn't think he gave up that easily…

He quickly used his hands to grab both of my wrists, forcing them down onto the bed while England goes on top of me. England bought his head down, facing me, our eyes met then he kissed me, he licked my bottom lip so he could put his tongue in my mouth, I couldn't help but let him do that… I felt his hot wet tongue dancing around my mouth, it felt so weird but so good at the same time... England finally pulled his mouth off mine, we both were out of breath but England started to kiss my neck while his hand touched one of my nipples… I moaned while he continued to do that then he hand went abit more down.

"Engl… Uhh…" I started to like what he was doing… so I moaned abit louder, he used his index finger to rub the tip of my cock, then he kept doing weird things to it, but it felt too good.

"Italy…" he kissed me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth, again his kiss was so good, his hot wet tongue was making me feel so good... i never thought someone could do something like this. Gernany never did this...

**Ziiiip.**

_What was that sound?_ I carefully looked down, seeing England unzipping his pants… then he pulled it out and rubbed his on mine, we both moaned but I started to moan more and more.

Suddenly he stopped, he went off the bed and he went into the bathroom, i heard a cupboard opening then he went out of the bathroom, he poured it on his hand and went back on the bed… I carefully watched him as he used his finger to go into my ass, it felt cold but I tried to cover my mouth, trying not to moan anymore.

"Italy let me hear it…" he said softly.

England kept pushing it in and out, he did it again but faster and harder. then he pulls his finger out and he started to stroke my cocks, putting his tongue on the top of the cock, then he twirled it around, he started to suck it passionately then he stopped and he forced a kiss on me, using his wet hot tongue to force its way into my mouth... successfully he did. then he started to suckle on my tongue, i quickly regain my thoughs.

_Why am i doing this? i can taste the beer off England's lips, this isnt right_! I quickly used my hands and i grab the nearest pillow, flinging it into England's face as hard as i could... England softly falls onto the bed, he basically got knocked out because of this Pillow? _Huh... What the hell is in this Pillow anyway?_ I quickly checked inside... _ROCKS? thats why the pillow was heavy..._ He looked at England then he jumped off the bed and quickly ran to guest room, slamming the door behind him, then his back slided down the door, making him sit against the door... _Let England Forget... please..._ he got back up and softly walked to his bed, then he fell forwards onto the bed, rubbing his head onto the pillow... "Please forget..." he softly went to sleep.

**(Yaaahoooo!)**

**Did you enjoy that England/Italy scene!**

**[England]: **_**Wait… why would I do that?**_

**Cuz… you were drunk, stupid!**

**[Romano]: **_**You bad cook British Pervert! Don't you dare lay your British hands on my brother! Same goes to you Germany**_

**[Germany]: **_**Vhat? Vhy me?**_

**[Romano] **_**Because… you're a Potato bastard.**_

**[Italy]: **_**Well! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 –A Liar Can Hurt Someone's feelings... –**

**I hope I can do abit much detail in this chapter XD**

**Still, this is my first fanfic so I know it's not going to be that great or good, but I still know that am doing my best. **

**England P.O.V**

The sunlight shined in my face, waking me up in my bed, I tried to move but I felt a pain in my head, that's what you get when you drink too much… "Ughh… why did I drink that much anyway?" I went off my bed, and then I noticed that my shirt was off and my pants were unzipped.

It feels like I should remember something but I can't think straight… that hangover is hurting my damn mind… I walked to my wardrobe, opening it by the handles. I tried to think which cloths I should wear today, _there were no meetings, so no point putting my uniform on, Hmm, maybe this should do it… _I toke out a clean black shirt and a nice pair of pants, the pants were okay, they were black like the shirt, so I toke my pants off and wore the black pair of pants I got, then I grabbed the black shirt, putting one of my arms into the sleeves then I did the same with the other one, then I quickly buttoned up the shirt…

"Perfect, now I should check those two…" I went out of my bedroom and I started to walk down the hall, the first guest room I stopped by was Italy's', I slowly opened the door and I peeked, seeing Italy was still asleep.

_Should I wake him up? _I thought while I tip toed into the room, I noticed Italy was naked and he wasn't under the covers, so my cheeks went bright pink. I grabbed the covers and pulled it over Italy, then I went out and I walked down the hall again, stopping by the second guest room, I opened the door and peeked, Russia was asleep with his white scarf around his neck.

"If those two are asleep, then I make them something to eat…" I went down stairs and I started to cook those two their breakfast. (OH NO!: O!)

**Everyone's P.O.V**

While England did that, Italy woken up, his hair was a mess and so was he, he kept thinking of last night, he really wanted to forget, but he couldn't, he mind was filled with that passion night with him and England, he wonder what happened if they continued. His cheeks were now bright crimson red, his thoughts made him blush. He quickly slapped himself and jumped up.

"Veeh~ I shouldn't be like this, I need some pasta!" he shouted happily, he ran out the door, forgetting that he was naked. "Pasta! Pasta!" he repeated that word while he goes down the stairs.

"PASTA!" He ran into the kitchen, seeing England. England turned around he was about to say Hi but he noticed that Italy was completely naked in his HOUSE! "Italy! Why are you naked in my kitchen! Don't even ask just go back and put some cloths on!" He pointed to the stairs while he shouted at Italy, Italy pouted and ran back upstairs and into the guest room, he quickly got his cloths on then he ran back down stairs "Done~" he said happily while he sat down on the chair near the table, he saw England carrying a plate of pasta.

"England! You made pasta! Yey!" Italy jumped up and down on his seat, getting exited. England placed the plate on the table, near Italy; he smiled at him "Enjoy." England said while Italy grabbed the fork and had the first try then his face went pale.

_Gross…. It's too bland..._ Italy looked at England, seeing his smile.

"Do you like it?" "Si! It's good!" Italy lied.

_If I tell him it's gross, wouldn't that hurt his feelings?_ Italy tried to think but he kept forcing the pasta down, even though it was gross, it be rude if he didn't eat any of it.

After eating England's gross pasta, Italy felt like he was going to be sick, so he told England that he was going to the bathroom, England nodded and Italy quickly sprinted to the Bathroom, puking all the pasta into the toilet, then he flushed… "Next time, I should make the food instead, am so glad Russia didn't eat it, I wonder what would happen if he did" Italy started to imagine the whole scene, and then he started to scream.

"Eeek! That's scary!" he imagined that Russia got his iron pipe out and killed England(even though that will never happened but Italy thought that could actually happened!) Italy ran down stairs, he saw Russia near the table and then he saw England bringing the plate to him _Veeh! Oh NO!_ Italy sprinted and tries to pretend he tripped and fell into England, making England drop the pasta onto the floor.

"Uhh… " England stared at Italy, he started to glare at him.

"Italy! Next time, don't run in the kitchen!" England shouted at Italy.

"Veeh, sorry..." England got up, dusting himself off, then he used his right hand and held it out for Italy to grab hold of it. Italy takes England's hand then he imagined what the hand did to him

Italy's cheeks started to go bright pink; he started to think of it again, even though he wanted to forget the whole thing.

Italy stared at the hand for a minute, but England pulled his hand, making Italy realise that he needed to stand up.

"Thanks, hehe." Italy giggled trying to be normal as possible while England glared at him for making him fall. He noticed the smashed plate and the pasta.

"Well, I'll make some more Pas-""No!" England was cut off, Italy grabbed his shoulder.

"Veeh! ~ I'll do it! I'll make pasta for us all! Don't worry about it; it's my fault so I should take reasonability" he said cheerfully while he rolled his sleeves up, he skipped to the cupboard and grabbed the Ingredients to make his pasta, he started to boil the pasta, after all the boiling and started to stir the tomato sauce, he finally placed the pasta in the three bowls with the tomato sauce on top, he grated the cheese on the tomato sauce, on each one, making it nice. "Perfect! They are going to love it!" he smiled while he carried the two bowls for England and Russia, he placed them on the table, then he got his and three forks, he gave the two forks to England and Russia, then he placed his bowl on the table, sitting down next to the tasty pasta…

"Thanks, Italy. I own you one." He thanked Italy while they all started to eat the pasta.

"Veeh~ no problem! I love making pasta for my friends!" he said while he had a mouth full of pasta. "Please close your mouth while eating and don't speak while you're eating… ""Sorry…" Italy pouted while he had tomato sauce all around his mouth; he smiled while England wiped the tomato sauce off Italy.

"Try not to get sauce all over you…""Ah, thanks England!" he giggled while he finished his pasta.

_Now England won't be killed by Russia's big iron pipe. I bet Germany would be proud of me if I told him what happened! Hehe~_ Italy thought while England saw Italy making a big smile on his face _What is that Italian pasta idiot thinking?_ He started to think but he heard a bang on the door, it kept banging, he tried to ignore it but Italy skipped to the door, leaving Russia and England behind. He opened the door by the handle.

"Who is it~" Italy said in a cheerfully voice, he saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing glasses, a brown jacket and a shirt that says 'I'm the Hero!' on it.

"America! Veeh! ~ welcome!" "Yo! Where is England? Did he make you his bad food for breakfast?" Italy nodded. "Well I ate the pasta and I threw up but I saved the day by not making Russia eat it!" he smiles, waiting to get praised.

"Cool! I wonder what happened if he did eat it-"he got cut off by Italy "don't think about it, it's too scary! I had that thought and I screamed!" "It must have been that scary..." "It was…." Italy shivered. He heard footsteps coming to the front door, a hand grabbed his shoulder, Italy looked behind him and it was England. England was glaring at America.

"What do you want…?" England kept glaring at him with his emerald eyes.

"Chillax… am only here to see if everything is okay! Italy told me you gave him bad pasta! I told you, you're a bad cook!" America laughed while Italy looked pale _He shouldn't of said that!_ Italy begun to panic!

"Italy… you said it was… good?" Italy tries to explain but he was cut off.

"You liar!" "I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Italy tried to calm England down, but England pushed him away, making Italy hit America. America fell backwards, falling with Italy onto the pavement. Italy looks at England; England grabbed the handle and slammed the door, leaving those two outside.

"England…" he stares at the door, Italy started to feel so much guilt right now… he got himself off America, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, like England did for him.

"Dude, am totally sorry!" America said while he tried to apologize

"It's okay… it's my fault that I lied to him in the first place…" he pouted while he stared at the ground, he saw tears crashing onto the pavement, and his eyes start to overflow with tears.

"It's my fault!" he cried out while his tears flow down his cheeks, America tried to calm him down but nothing can stop Italy's crying…

In England's house, England heard Italy cry, he turned around to put his hand on the handle, but he froze.

_It's that damn bastard's fault… that bastard America can comfort himself instead!_ He thought while he turned around again and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing some beer from the fridge, and then he drank it all, smashing the bottles against the wall.

He watched while the glass hits the wall, hearing the glass bottle smash loudly…

"It's his fault… I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place..." he said to himself while he drank another bottle of beer, placing it down after he had a sip.

"He's my damn enemy, a part of the stupid axis…"

Russia came in, seeing the smashed beers against the wall, and floor, he stared at England, seeing him get wasted by drinking too much beer.

"Where is Italy, Da?" Russia asked while he stared at the Englishman.

"That… bastard is gone! Good riddance!" He toke another sip, after the beer bottle was empty, he threw it at the wall again, hearing the **SMASH! **Against the wall.

"Why?" Russia wanted to know, he kept staring at England, watching him drink every beer he had in the fridge.

"He's a fucking liar; I bet he tried to make me his friend, so he can steal Flying Mint Bunny! Then he… *Hic!*" he stood up, trying to walk upstairs to his own room.

"I'm going to bed, GOODNIGHT!" he said while he slammed his bedroom door.

"But it's still morning, Da?" Russia looked out of the window, seeing Italy and America still outside, he saw the sobbing Italian while the blonde American comforted him, then he eyes widen, seeing something coming out of Italy's ear.

_Is that… blood? No it can't be. da?_ Russia was thinking, was he right? Or was it his imagination? Then Russia suddenly had a flashback.

"_**If he was out of control, he would freak out and bleed even if he didn't have any wounds."**_

**America's P.O.V**

_Poor Italy… I feel bad about this now… _I patted Italy on the head, trying to comfort the crying Italian, I used my fingers to go through his hair, and it was smooth and soft.

"Italy, it's going to be okay, I'm the HERO! And I'm going to cheer you up with a Hamburger!" I slapped him across the back. "Let the Hero brighten up your day!" I said happily hoping Italy will smile along with me, sadly I didn't see a smile…

"Italy…"_ I was going to give up but a hero wouldn't do that! A person in need needs a hero! A Hero like ME!_

I grabbed my phone and I called for a cab, sadly I lefted my car at the hotel, so the cab was my only choice. The cab arrived and we both got in… "Drive us to the nearest park, you know. Thanks." I told the driver, the driver nodded and started to drive to the nearest park he knew, sometimes he kept looking at the mirror, I know he was staring at Italy for some reason… I don't know why.

The cab stopped and we got out, I paid the cab driver and he drove off, fading away into the distance…

I grabbed Italy's hand and I pulled him to the milkshake stand, they were selling chocolate milkshakes for a dollar, so I bought two…

I gave one to Italy and he toke it, using the straw to sip the chocolate milkshake into his mouth, I stared for a moment then I stopped and I sipped the milkshake…

_We both walked down the park, sipping the milkshakes… Italy kept calm, he wasn't crying anymore, but his face was still pale and sad, I couldn't help but feel guilty every time I saw that face._

"_So… Italy how is Germany!" I said with a cheerful smile across my face, I stared at Italy but he didn't respond._

"_Hey, is that blood coming out of that guy's ear." A stranger said, I stared at her, wondering what it meant…_

"_Eww, I think it is!" another one shouted, I realised they had said the truth… I turned Italy to the side and saw the blood dripping out of his ear._

_I remember something about this… his grandpa told us…_

"_**If he was out of control, he would freak out and bleed even if he didn't have any wounds."**_

_I knew, Italy wasn't freaking out… but am guessing he was freaking out in the inside._

I grabbed my phone and called Germany, I told him back the bleeding and he said he was coming to check on Italy, we both waited on the bench. I stared at Italy sometimes, watching the blood dribble down his ear onto the side of his face, then it falls down slowly onto his neck and down into his shirt, leaving a little blood stain inside his shirt.

Minutes went passed and I saw Germany running up to us, with his uniform on. He stare the blood dribbling down, he got some tissue and wiped it away but it wouldn't stop, so Germany called Italy's grandpa.

"Ja… Okay, I try, Ja…. Bye" Germany finished his sentence while he closes his phone and putting back into his pocket, he checked Italy again, I told him what happened about England and his bad pasta and how he pushed Italy out and fell into the hero.

"We're going to the Hotel, that's where Italy's grandpa is." He toke Italy's hand and they both walked together, sadly I was lefted out, I wished I could feel Italy's smooth hand again, it be good to feel his hand once again…

I walked with them to the hotel, it was 5pm when we got there, after we got into the Hotel, we walked in Germany's hotel room, seeing Japan and Italy's grandpa.

Italy's grandpa toke Italy near him, then he quickly uses his hand to punch him in the stomach, knocking Italy out, I saw Italy fall, so I quickly caught him, I put my hand underneath his legs and my other hand on his back, lifting him up and putting him on the bed.

His grandpa kissed him on his forehead, letting Italy sleep on Germany's bed, I stared at the beautiful Italy, watching him breath, watching his lips to…

_What the hell is going on with me! Maybe a dozen hamburgers will help me get through this._

**Done! Hoped you like that… **

**I feel like every nation is going to fall in love with Italy, sadly no.**

**It's going to be a Russia/Italy, Britain/Italy, America/Italy, and Germany/Italy and maybe some Twincest XD**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it, chapter 7 might be coming soon if it wasn't for school =.=**

**Oh and Pick which Pairing you like, and which one goes well with Italy : D**

**I think America and Italy goes well together and so does Germany and Italy.**

**But I wanted to see if England or Russia can go well with Italy to… :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - How to heal a British friend?**

**OK! I noticed I haven't been putting a lot of Japan, Germany and Romano. So this chapter will have them in it! I swear! Please don't kill me!*hides***

**[Romano]: She doesn't own Hetalia (Thank god) she's just trying to make my brother look stupid …**

…

**Well ENJOY!**

**[Romano]: Yeah… whatever**

**Italy P.O.V** (Point of View)

_I need…. Pasta…_ my belly started to growl while he got up, I looked around the room, and then I noticed that I wasn't in England's house nor my own.

"Oh NO! I've been kidnapped! GERMANY! HELP!" I started to freak out, _where the hell was I? Why did someone kidnap me? Maybe they want my Pasta! Oh No! I don't want to think about that!_ I started to cry, wiping my tears but it was no use, I kept crying, wondering if Germany will bash down the door and lifted me up, kissing my forehead and taking me with him to Germany or my home, then we could have wurst and pasta together, and maybe Japan can come over and we can play with him, that will be soo fuun~!

I hear a knock on the door, I stared at the door. _Who is it? Is it the kidnapper? Maybe he wants my pasta now!_ I panicked again. "NO! Don't open that door kidnapper! You will never take my pasta!" "Italy? Oh so your awake then?" He sounded like Germany! Oh no! He toke his voice! "NOOO! You toke Germany's voice! You're a kidnapper, a pasta stealer plus a voice stealer to!" Italy cried while he was thinking what happened to Germany!

"Italy… stop panicking it's me Germany, you're in my room" "Wait, no! YOUR NOT! I won't believe yo-"I got cut off by the sound of the door creaking, he noticed Germany was there, staring at him with his blue eyes. "Germany! It looks like you scared the kidnapper! Good job!" Germany sighed then he walked a few steps near me, he reached his hand out and patted me on the head.

"Veeh?" "Are you okay Italy? Do you feel alright?" "Si I'm fine! But am hungry! Germany can we have pasta!" "Ja, okay Ve do that." I cheered while I hugged Germany, feeling his manly Muscles.

"I see that Italy-san is okay..." I stared at the door, seeing a man dressed in his Uniform with Short black hair and Brown eyes. "Japan!" I stopped hugging Germany and I ran across the room to hug Japan! "I-Italy-san!" Japan pushed Italy off him, I stare Japan's cheeks were Pink.

"You know how embarrassing that was for me." "Uhh... Sorry?" I pouted, seeing Japan was still awkward about himself getting hugged.

"So, Germany-san, Italy-san. Why don't we head out and do something?" Japan said while he was still pink in the cheeks.

"Oh!" I started to remember something, something about England. _I know! I should make another English breakfast and give that to him._

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" I started to get abit Hyper, by jumping up and down while I have my hand up in the air. "Vhat is it, Italy?" Germany turned his head to me. "I wanted to go see England, but I made him very angry so I've been thinking we should sneak into his house at night and I'll make him something so he'll forgive me!" I said while I giggled. I knew this plan will work, England was so happy when I did it for him at the Mansion so I thought this will defiantly work!

"I hope it's not Pasta…" "No, it's going to be an English breakfast" I giggled again while I jumped up and down, I couldn't wait to see England's face!

"Vait, you can cook other things to than pasta!" Germany didn't look shocked but he was sure surprised. "Si, I've been learning, Hungary helped me when I was a kid" "Oh, well, if that makes you happy, we can do it." I cheered again, hugging Germany then I hugged Japan, sadly he pushed me away while his face went pink.

**NIGHT TIME! YEY!**

We started to walk down the pavement, heading to England's house; I was nervous but also excited. After some minutes of walking, we finally arrived at England's house.

"So… how are we going to get in?" Germany said while he stared at England's house.

"I don't know…" Japan said but then he was shocked, watching Italy running up to the house, "Ah, Italy-san! Wait!" "Veh?" "We need a plan first…" "Can't we just open this window here, and just go through it." "We could try."

Germany opened the window, the window started to make some noises, so he had to open it slowly and gently. Finally it was open, first Germany got through the window then Japan and last but not least Italy. They realised they were in England's Living room, they remember because they were in here once.

"Now shhh, England may or may not be asleep..." Germany spoke very quietly, we both nodded while we walked out the Living, then we noticed a dark Figure, I was going to scream but Germany quickly covered my mouth.

"What are you doing, Da?" we noticed that this "Dark Figure" was Russia, Russia was still in England's house, I thought he was kicked out to, because there was no point in Russia staying.

"Shhh, Italy here wants to do something for England." "When did you arrive here, da?" Russia asked while he stared at me with his purple eyes, looking up and down, noticing that I was in his Pjs, the Pjs were red, white and green(sorry if I did that the wrong way XD) just like his flag.

"We got here at 4, so we have 2 hours before he wakes up." "Ok" After that was done, we went to England's kitchen; I rolled up his sleeves and started to make the English breakfast. I started to cook the sausages then the eggs then the Beans and other things for the English breakfast that England would love, while the others just stay and watch and maybe sometimes they talk to each other but quietly, I couldn't hear them sometimes sadly.

I was done, I asked Germany what time it was and he said it was 5:59, only 1 minute to go.

**1 Minute Later -_-**

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs; also we heard England's mumbling. He headed to the kitchen, smelling the food; he looked around seeing me with my big smile on my face, but I saw him glare but then he looked down, seeing the English breakfast on the table then he looked up, seeing Germany, Japan and Russia.

"Veeh! Am sorry, England… I tried not to hurt your feelings but I did… But I made you this nice breakfast like I did in the mansion!" I said while I jumped up and down.

England walked over to the chair and sat down, staring at the Breakfast, he smiled softly while he grabbed his fork and knife and eats the food with a smile on his face. I smiled also, looks like I did.

Germany patted my back, praising me, I smiled at him then I smiled at Japan, I also smiled at Russia. Then I skipped to the table and sat down, staring at England while I smile.

"Well, I'm sorry that I pushed you, making you fall into that idiot. I suppose I was being immature and I'm sorry about that, Italy. And I thank you for this wonderful meal." England said while he smiled at me.

"Veeh! No Problem, remember I always make food for my friends!" I smiled at him again but this time, I smiled with pride. I was happy that I did it and I made that breakfast with all my heart.

England finished his eating and placed the dish into the sink, so he can wash it later when he has time. We all headed for the front door, then Me, Japan and Germany went out, leaving England and Russia by the door, we all waved our hands, saying our farewells, they waved back.

While we walked down to the hotel, we started to talk about a few things but we all had a good laugh. Then I started to yawn, I was nearly my siesta time and we weren't really near the hotel yet… but Germany quickly picked me up, Princess Style. I started to blush while I lay my head on Germany's chest. I heard his heart beat making me fall asleep slowly. I slept in Germany's arms, even though this is new to me and that was making my face all red, it felt relaxing… that Germany could do this, it felt nice…

I opened my eyes, seeing Germany next to me, I kissed him on the forehead, then I slept while I hugged Germany, putting my head on Germany's chest, hearing that heart beat once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Italy with no Pasta! –**

**[Italy]: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Cries!***

**[Germany] Great! Now am going to have a headache for a week now**

**No problem *Love Heart* Sadly i can't do a Love heart cuz it will only be a 3 if i publish it... -.-**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Italy P.O.V again.**

I woke up, like usually, I looked to the left, seeing no Germany next to me. "Awww…" _I wanted to hug him…_ I thought, while I got up from Germany's bed. I looked around, thinking of something to do.

"Hmmm… Well, England is not mad anymore. So I'll visit him!" I rushed out of the room, noticing that I still have my Pjs on, so I rushed back in and wore my uniform, because I knew today was going to be a world meeting.

"Wait, todays going to be a World meeting, maybe I see England!" I cheered out loud.

Time went past and I went to the world meeting, seeing all the countries, I waved at every Country, giving them greetings with a cute smile.

I saw Germany and Japan, I waved at them then I rushed to them, after all the greetings, we all sat down on this large oral table, we all had places so I couldn't sit near Japan nor Germany, when the Meeting starts, I always get bored, I always grab a pen and paper and I start to draw, it's fun when you're in a boring meeting.

I heard America started the meeting, telling them how they should build this giant robot so they can stop Global warming, I know this because America always says it, but sometimes it's different. Like when he showed us this giant cat that could wrap his tail around the earth, the cat was so cute! Sadly Greece toke it.

"So, I've been thinking!-"he got cut off. "Oh you can think? I thought you just eat Hamburgers all day." England said while he slightly glares at America.

"Dude, I'm the Hero, I can think and eat at the same time if I want to! Now moving on! I've been working on this Giant Robot that can protect the earth from global warming!" he flipped the page, the second page at a Giant robot person while the earth had this… Shield? I couldn't tell if it was a shield or something else.

"If that Robot was totally pink, I would like want it." Poland said, he loves pink, he loves Ponies, and he loves pink ponies.

"But this Robot can defend the earth like a Hero would!" America cheered while he flipped the page, it had the American flag for the background, while a big giant robot with 'Hero' Plated to his chest was in the middle of the page.

"I'd agree with America-san" Japan automatically said while all the nations sighed.

I looked to the right of the table, noticing Big brother France and my Friend England was fighting while everyone else was doing their thing, I guess but then Germany quickly got out of his seat and slammed his hands against the wooden oval table.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE CALLED THIS CONFERENCE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS NOT TO FIGHT THE PROBLEMS IN OUR PAST AND SINCE AM THE ONLY COUNTRY SEEMS TO KNOW HOW TO RUN A MEETING, WE'LL FOLLOW MY RULES IN HERE OUT, EIGHT MINUTES EACH FOR SPEECHS, NO CHITCHAT ABOUT SIDEDEALS AND NO GOING OVER THE TIME LIMIT!" Germany furiously yelled at all the countries then he started to quiet down.

"Now if you want to go, make sure that your prepared and raise your hand" Germany said while he sat back down.

(Time skip *BOOM!*)

After all that the meeting was done, I skipped around the table to go meet England, England was talking to America while America was stuffing his face with a hamburger. I ran to them, greeting them.

"Veeh! Hello England, Hello America!" I said to them while they said their Hellos back at me.

"Dude, I'm still sorry about all that stuff!" America apologised again. "Veeh~ its Fine, me and England are now friends again, and it wasn't your fault, we're friends right? A friend can't be mad at another friend for such a long time, and besides… it was my fault and if I did blame you, I'd regret that." I pouted, saying those seven words at the end. I saw America smiled.

"Sure, we're Friends! Italy needs a Hero as a friend!" America cheered while he smacked my back with his free hand.

"By the way, Dude! I was wondering if Germany, Japan, England and you to come with me to my awesome plane called The American Pie"

"Fine… I'll come, just this one time." England said while he glared at America, while America finished his hamburger and he moved on slurping his cola.

"Si, let's ask the others!" I asked then I rushed to Germany and Japan, asking if they can come.

"Germany! Japan! Let's go to America's plane! It'll be fun! Let's go, let's go!" I repeated the word "Let's go" until Germany and japan said ok. When they did, I cheered and hugged them both before going back to America and England, telling them the news.

"Awesome! Tell them to meet me at my place tomorrow at 2pm!" America patted my back with his free hand again. I nodded and I did just that, running back to Japan and Germany, telling them that they need to be at America's place tomorrow.

**America's Place. (At the Plane!)**

"Veeh~ this plane looks cool!" I was excited, being in a friend's plane, I wished I bought pasta but I don't think I need it, it's not like am going to end up on an island with no pasta, hehehe…

"Umm… America-san, are we really riding in that plane?" Japan pointed to the plane, this plane was a honey colour plus it had black leather seats, at the front of the plane, it had some kind of face, but the rest was normal, but… the Plane had only 4 seats.

"So, Vhat are ve going to do? There is only 4 seats und ve have 5 people here" Germany said while he pointed to the black leather seats.

"Uhm… Dude I didn't notice that!" "Well, someone had to sit on someone's lap then. Plus they better not be that fat." He looked at America. "Dude! I'm not sitting on your lap!" "I didn't want you to, and if you did my legs would bloody hurt!" England shouted but America pouted. "I'm not that fat…" England was about to say but America slapped him on the back. "Anyways! I was thinking, Italy can sit on someone's lap." "Veeh!" "Don't worry; no one is going to grope you." America said while he laughed. Everyone went to the plane and sat on the black leather seats, I just pouted, I didn't pout because of the seat situation, I pouted because I couldn't choose who to sit on!

"Veeh.." I stared at the plane, thinking. "Who should I sit on..." then I thought Germany wouldn't mind! "I choose you! Germany, Hehe~!" I laughed; I remember that America said that to china. 'I choose you, China!' "Ja, okay…" I rushed up to the plane and sat on Germany's lap; Germany got the belt and wrapped it around us, "Are you okay?" Germany said into my ear, was he worried about me? "Veeh I'm fine." Germany smiled at me, so I smiled back

**Normal P.O.V**

America, Italy, Japan, Germany and England was flying in the plane.

Germany couldn't stop worrying about the poor little Italian; he was thinking if Italy was going to freak out again, he was worried if Italy was going to bleed again.

Germany looked back at Italy, seeing the back of his hair, and then he turned his head abit, seeing the curl go up and down and flowing in the wind. He reached out his hand and he touched the curl, He heard Italy moan softly, he quickly brushed his hand off the curl while his face went bright pink

_Vhat the hell vas that?_ He started to think while the Italian that was on his Lap was blushing. Italy started to fidget with his hands, trying to ignore what the German done to him.

England looked at America, America was using both his hands to eat and drink. "Oi! America this is not time to eat and drink! You're flying a plane you bloody bastard!" England shouted while he reached his hand to smack America's head, causing him to drop his drink on to the wheel and all the electric stuff.

Everyone gasped while they watched the plane getting out of control, the controls were started to have a mental breakdown, causing the plane to drop down. Italy was holding on to Germany, he was panicking and crying, "VEEH! GERMANY! I WANT MY PASTA!" he cried out while Germany quickly wrapped his arms around Italy, whispering into his ear, "It's going to be alright, you have me und your friends."

The plane crashed into the sea, Italy got knocked out by the impacted of the crash, causing him to drown but Germany quickly saved him and swam up to the surface, gasping for air while he looked around the sea area. He saw America, England and Japan. England was shouted at America while Japan tried to stop England. "England-san, there is an Island over there, stop arguing and lets head to it." He pointed to the island; the island was filled with mostly a jungle, they all saw birds flying around the island, squawking while they heard other sounds coming from the island.

They all swam to the island, dropping their bodies onto the sand; they finally got to feel the ground.

Italy woke up, feeling the sand between his fingers; he turned his head, seeing the others relaxing on the white sand beach.

"Veeh! Everyone!" he tried to get up but he noticed that Germany still had his arms around him. "Ah, sorry." Germany unwrapped his arms around Italy while his cheeks went from Pink to red.

"Thanks for holding on to me" Italy smiled while he kissed Germany's cheek. Then he turned around and ran to the others while Germany touched his cheek, blushing a crimson red while his heart started to beat faster. _Vhat the hell is wrong with me? Vhen I'm with Italy, I start to feel strange._

"_America-san, what are we going to do about food?" Japan said while America grinned._

"_Don't worry, the hero is here to help!" he lifted up his shirt and loads of Junk food started to fall out of his shirt, everyone was shocked. "Veeh! Let me do that to!" Italy did the same, lifting up his shirt; sadly nothing went out so he started to cry. "I wanted pasta to fall out!" then he realised. _

"_Wait, if the pasta won't fall out…. NOOOOO! I can't live without pasta!" _Italy started to freak out!

Germany tried to calm down Italy, while he'd checked Italy's body, hoping it wasn't bleeding. America looked at Germany with a confused look. "Dude! Germany, you should stop groping poor Italy!" America laughed while he keep watching Germany.

"I am not groping him, I like women not men. Vell…" he walked up to America, whispering in his ear. "Vell, you know what happens if Italy freaks out?" "Dude, yeah I do. Let see… if he starts to freak out, he will start bleeding even if there weren't any wounds?" he whispered back. "Ja, I was checking, gladly there weren't none." "Cool." He answered while he looked at Italy and Japan.

Japan was patting Italy, saying everything is going to be okay.

"But… I wanted to do what America did… *Sniff* and I…" he cried again, so America ran up to Italy.

"Dude, no need to worry. I can't make Delicious food like you!" he tried to praise Italy for his food. Italy smiled then he hugged America, rubbing his face into his Jacket. "Thanks America!" he said while his face was still in America's jacket. America looked down, seeing Italy rub his face into him. He started to blush. _Dude, What to do! I need to think! _America put both of his hands on Italy's shoulders, gently pushing him off. "Don't worry about it, I'm the hero. I'm always here for my friends." He smiled at Italy while the blush on his face started to fade.

"Uhm… Everyone… I think its best if we started to sleep… its getting dark and we need to light up a fire." He said softly, while he pointed to the sun, the sun was slowly setting down.

"Okay, Let's just get some stones, wood and some kind of leafs to wrap us up." England ordered, everyone ran off and searched for wood, stones. England wanted Japan to get the big leaves.

Germany was with Italy, walking to find Stones and Wood. Italy was carrying the wood while Germany carried the stones. While they got enough stones and wood, they both went back to the beach, putting the stones and wood down. Germany looked at the sky, seeing the sky turning dark.

**Some minutes later.**

"Veeh… I'm tired…" Italy yawned while he watched the other 4, making the fire. He watched them but he slowly went to sleep on the log that America found. Germany looked at Italy, seeing his cute sleeping face. Germany walked up to the sleeping Italian and picked him up Bridal style, carrying him to a Leaf that was supposed to look like a bed. He gently placed Italy down and kissed him on the forehead, whispering good night in Italy's ear. Italy started to smile in his sleep while Germany carefully touched Italy's lips then he quickly removed his hand. He quickly walked back to the nearly made fireplace. America started to flint the stones together, a spark zoomed out of the stones, onto the wood, England started to blow on it, causing the spark to burn, making it into a fire.

"Ah… good, now we have a fire, let's all have a good rest." England went back to leaf, covering his body with the leaf, the rest did the same and fell to sleep, but suddenly Italy woken up, he eyes with still drowsy from his sleeping, so he wasn't sure what to do or where to go, he thought he stare Germany sleeping next to him, so he crawled over to the Sleeping Germany, and he wrapped his arms around him, clinging onto the German. Italy closed his eyes, falling asleep while his head was on The German's chest.

America felt something going on him, he opened his eyes, lifting his head and looking what was on him, it was Italy! _Wait… why is he clinging on to me? Ah! Maybe he wants to share some time with the hero!_ the American smiled while he brushed the Italian's hair, he smoothly touched the curl but he noticed that Italy was moaning plus He saw that Italy was slowly moving his body, Italy's hand went down. America looked at the hand, the hand was on his crotch he started to blush, while he moved his hand and grabbed Italy's hand, moving it up to the leaf, placing it.

"Phew.." he looked back down, seeing a lump in his pants. "Uh oh…" _I'll just sleep it off… it will go away by tomorrow, I hope…_ America thought while he placed his head back down, closing his eyes… falling asleep with a Italian holding him.

**R+R**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**America and Italy Scene O/O Poor Germany, i bet he wished he had that.**

**Chapter 9 - Russia is on this Island? When, how and fucking why? -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Germany's Training Lesson.**

**[Germany]: Italy! 20 laps now!**

**[Italy]: Veeh… *runs and gets tired after the first run***

**[England]: Okay, that's it! I told everyone if someone changes the title…. *Uses Black magic to turn Germany into a cat* then they're so screwed!**

**[Germany]: Meeoow!**

**[Italy]: Cuuute! *Italy has gave up, so he looks at Germany and hugs him, making Germany blush***

**[England]: … TITLE NOW!**

**Iggy and Feli's Adventures!**

**[Japan]: Katica-san doesn't own Hetalia, please read and review, ask her what you want to happen in Chapter 10.**

***Bows***

**_**I

**Italy's P.O.V (Point of View) (This time I didn't put Biew! XD I always do that then I have to change it to View...)**

I kept running the branches of the trees kept scraping my cloths, cutting into my skin. I was getting out of breath, my legs were hurting so much and I felt a pain in my head. Suddenly I tripped over a overgrown branch under the grow, landing in some kind of muddy puddle. I got on to my knees, using my strength to pull myself up.

I rubbed my eyes, letting the watery mud out. I wondered where all the others are, and then I remembered something… something bad…

I ran again, trying to find somewhere to hide, somewhere to keep HIM away. I found this big green bush; I jumped into it, causing some cuts onto my skin. I hide there while I tried to remember what happened.

**BLACK MAGIC! FLASHBACK! *BOOM!***

I woke up, feeling something or someone below my head, was it a chest? It must be because I kept hearing their heart beat while his or her chest is rising up and down with the rhyme of the heartbeat.

I turned my head, seeing the person… a guy with blonde hair, America! But this can't be! I was with Germany, not America! I started to panic, what if America saw this and he didn't like it… I quickly tumbled off America, crawling quickly to my bed that just looks like two leafs together. But a hand grabbed my ankle, pulling me; I used my nails to grip the white sand… stupid idea.

I got pulled back to America. I started to automatically scream, making everyone wake up, even America. Everyone saw the 'Situation' while America quickly shucks his hand off my ankle.

I sighed while England gave America a good scowling but America tried not to listen. He kept staring at me though. I stared back and he looked away, with a pink tinted blush around his face.

He must be embarrassed.

"Okay, minna** (Everyone)** let's go and search around the island or in the jungle, we could find something useful." Japan said while he instructed his friends to two groups. He suggested that he and England should look around the island while Germany, me and America should look in the jungle.

"Veh! Let's go! I hope there will be pasta growing off a tree!" I ran into the jungle while I heard Germany shouting at me and yelling me to wait.

"ITALY!" he shouted while America ran with Germany, laughing.

We all stopped. I was out of breath while Germany yelled at me. He was scary! But America stopped him half way.

"Dude, no more yelling. We got to find something useful!" America said while he started his search. "I, the hero will be the leader. ONWARDS!" he randomly pointed into a dark cave, suddenly his face went pale… then he quickly pointed another way! "Onwards!" he repeated. Germany and I sighed while we followed this 'Hero' deep, inside the jungle.

We stopped and rested abit, we haven't found anything. Only stones, mud and jungle stuff. No Pasta! I was so shocked. I nearly cried. But I didn't, I try to act like a man if I want to.

I looked at Germany and America, watching both their hair sway in the wind. Then something caught my eye, something was shining, it stopped then it started again. The shining thing was in the cave. Yes, the same cave that America pointed.

I poked both America and Germany and pointed to the cave, making them see the shining thing. America's face went pale again but he tried to act strong but I knew he was scared, I bet he thinks ghost live there.

We walked to the cave while America started to shake slowly. I grabbed his hand, telling him it was alright with a smile on my face. I also grabbed Germany's hand to, so he won't feel lefted out

We went in, it was pitched black so Germany toke out his lighter, and lit it, letting the light from the lighter consume the darkness.

We walked abit more into the cave, seeing the carving in the rocky wall. I wonder if there is some special pasta at the end of the cave. I wonder if it was Pizza! AH! I'm getting too excited.

We started to see the shining thing, getting dim. We all ran to the Shining thing.

Somehow, this 'Shining Thing' wasn't shining as we all thought. The 'Shining thing' was a long metal iron pipe. There was a hand, holding it tightly while I noticed something was dripping off the iron pipe, blood?

I looked up, seeing the person. My friend. Russia!

He stared at me, with his insane purple eyes. I looked around, seeing dead bodies and the blood on the rocky walls.

"Russia? Vhat is this?" I heard Germany yelling at Russia, but Russia quietly stared at us, using his insane purple eyes.

"Veeh... Russia." I whispered but while I said his name, Russia quickly charged, running forcefully at me, I gasped but Germany moved me out of the way in time, letting Russia miss.

I looked at Russia again, noticing the blood stain on his face; he smirked, with the blood on his lips.

"Ve got to run… looks like your 'Friend' von't stop." Germany said while he grabbed my hand, tightening his grip while we ran, America was running ahead of us.

I ran out of the cave, I stopped and looked behind me, seeing Russia following behind! I panicked and ran into the jungle.

"Italy! No Vait!" Germany yelled but I kept running, I felt my heart racing so much. I feel the fear deep inside. I screamed while I ran for it. I bet Russia is mad about me pushing him off the couch!

"I WANT MY PASTA!" I cried, I ran while I looked behind, Russia was only following me! Why? I kept running!

**End of Flashback! *BOOM***

"I wonder why…" I need to go back to the beach, I need to meet everyone but I had to deal with Russia first… I'm not letting my friends get hurt. I stood up, walking out of the bush.

I saw Russia, looking at me with the same eyes like before. I wanted to end this, I really did…

I started to cry while I ran up to Russia. Russia got his pipe ready, but I wrapped my arms around him. Russia eyes widen while he dropped his pipe.

I kept hugging him while my tears flow down my face and onto Russia scarf and coat.

"I'm sorry…" I kept repeating it while it buried my face into his chest, hearing his heartbeat. I felt relaxed but my tears wouldn't stop.

I felt two hands on my back, was Russia hugging back? I smiled.

After that, Russia blinked, looking around.

"Where am I?" he said while he looked around the jungle. He looked up, seeing the blue sky, birds flying around.

He looked down, staring at me with his confused look.

"Veeh! We're on an island." I said, smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Da… but why?" he said, he was confused, but I kept smiling. I wonder why he was on this island though…

"Sadly… Me, America, Germany, Japan and England are here. Because of America's plane crashed into this Sea."

"Oh, but how did I get here, da?" he questioned while he stared at my eyes.

"I don't know. I, Germany and America found you in the cave… B-"I said but I didn't want to tell him about what he had done.

"Buuut…. You started to chase me, your eyes were different. So I thought that you needed a hug!" I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Da…" he said. I asked him to follow me to the beach. He nodded and followed me.

Minutes passed and we were on the sandy white beach, I kicked out my shoes and placed them near the Bed. I felt the sand between my toes, I giggled while I felt the sand tickling my feet. Russia giggled to while he watched me.

Germany and America ran to us. Seeing if everything is alright, I nodded but I whispered to them to not tell Russia what happened. They both agreed.

Then England and Japan came, "Veeh! Japan! England! Welcome back!" I waved at them then I rushed to them, wrapping my arms around England then I did the same to Japan. He pushed me off again, for the third time.

It was nearly time for bed and Japan quickly got two extra leafs for Russia... but first America wanted to eat. It was so funny, all our belly's growled at the same here, hehehe~

I saw Japan carrying some fruits in his arms; Japan started to cook while Me and America ate America's junk food. The rest didn't want to eat the junk food, I don't know why?

**The Hero's P.O.V! If you haven't guessed who this 'hero' is? Then am so surprized : O! #**

Me and Italy started to pig out on my Junk food. I started to laugh, remembering yesterday that Italy tried to lift his shirt up, so pasta could fall out.

I stared at Italy, watching those pink lips devour the chocolate bar; I licked my own pink lips. I saw a chocolate stain on the side of Italy's mouth. My face went closer and closer to Italy's face, using my hot wet tongue to lick the chocolate off Italy. I quickly jerked back, blushing red while I tried to say sorry to Italy but Italy just smiled.

"Veeh, its okay America." I smiled back while I patted Italy hair, watching his curl sways in the cold breeze. I remembered when I touched that curl… I remembered Italy's moans… oh god… I wanted it so badly. I wonder if I like Italy… maybe I love him?

I kept staring at Italy's mouth, I wanted to have an adventure in there… using my tongue to go deep inside. I could use my tongue to battle his tongue. I started to blush, what I'm thinking?

He looked away, staring at the sea, watching the wave's crash into the deep blue. I yawned and I stood up. "I'm going to sleep, a hero like me needs his beauty sleep." I said while I walked across the sand, heading for the bed. I stopped at the side of the leaf, staring at this… even if this leaf was a bed, it really doesn't look like one.

I yawned again while I rested my body against the leaf, watching the moon while my eyes close slowly, letting the moon disappear after my eyes closed.

I heard something moan, he started to moan louder, I opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful naked Italian on a white sheet bed. I stared at him while my cheeks went to a deep crimson red. My body started to act on its own, licking Italy's hard nipple, while my hand reach down to Italy's cock. I started to gently rub it, feeling the top of his cock with my thumb. He moaned while his hands were tied together with the sheets. "America… Please… put it in me" he moaned while he said those words, he looked at me with his lustful eyes. Italy licked his lips while he moved his hips, trying to turn America on abit more.

"Italy, watch while the hero impresses you." I said while I got some lube out of nowhere, I poured the cold lube onto my fingers, then I used one finger to enter Italy's sweet hole, thrusting it softly, I waited to his hole got used to it, then I pushed in the second finger and after that the third. I heard Italy's moans. I pulled out my cock and I quickly entered Italy, he was tight. "Italy, relax." I said while I pushed my member in his hole. When it was finally in, I started to thrust into him slowly then I went abit faster.

"Oh! Veeh! America, Harder!" I obeyed, thrusting harder while Italy moaned; Italy uses his hand to stroke his own cock.

"I love you America! Ti Amo!" I smiled while I nibbled on my sweet Italian's neck. I moaned while I felt Italy's fingers on my chest, skin against skin.

"AH! I'm cumin-"White stuff splatted on Italy's chest while he pants slowly, I kept thrusting, feeling the tightness around my cock again. "Same... The Hero is co-"

Then it went black.

I opened my eyes, seeing the sun glaring into my eyes.

"Veeh! morning America!" I heard Italy's voice…

Was it just a dream... it felt so real…?

I rose my back up, rubbing my eyes while I looked at Italy. Italy was smiling like always. I smiled back. I hoped that dream does come real.

**England's P.O.V**

I saw Italy smiling at America, America smiled back. I walked up to them, telling them that they should do what they did yesterday.

This time. Me and Italy was going to search around the island while Germany and America went to look in the jungle again and Japan and Russia staying at the camp.

I stared at Italy, Walking with him across the sandy white beach. I noticed that Italy looked at me, his brown beautiful eyes staring into my own. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

An hour passed and we haven't found anything. We both sat on the grounds while we both stared at the blazing sun. I turned my head, watching the Italy breath in and out with his mouth. Staring at those pink lips…

"England?" "Huh?" I blinked, seeing that Italy has just stood up. I looked up, seeing Italy's face, his cheeks were red, and he stared at me with his Brown beautiful eyes again. Why is he blushing? I heard Italy breathing faster while he stared at me with his face was red… No it must be a… fever?

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Your face is red." I placed my hand on his forehead but suddenly Italy's body crashed into mine, landing his head onto my chest. "Italy!" I picked Italy up while I ran back to the camp; I ran and ran, seeing the camp from the distance. I yelled and Japan and Russia ran to us. Russia quickly snatched Italy away from me, carrying him instead.

I saw Germany and America run back to, they wanted to know what happened. After all the explaining, Germany sat next to Italy's bed, holding his hand. Japan tore some of his Clothing off. Then he ran to the sea and pushed the ripped cloth in, and then he placed it on Italy head. Some of the water was rolling down Italy's forehead; it sprinted down to his neck and disappears into his skin.

Germany was looking at Italy's face. He had a worried look on him; I can't blame him for worrying about his only best friend. I smiled, seeing how those two have a wonderful relationship.

I felt something grabbed my shoulder and I quickly turned around, seeing America with a worried face, just like Germany

"Is he okay?" he said, frowning. "Don't worry; it's only a minor fever. It will go away by tomorrow, maybe in the evening or afternoon." America smiled while he cheered. I smiled to, turning around to see a sleeping Italian, So cute.

I sat down near the fire, warming myself up. I rubbed my hands together; I felt the coldness against my neck. "It's so cold today…" "Ja… I vonder if someone vill get us off this damn island." "I know someone will… Maybe the bosses will." I said while I felt some of the sea's water on my toes.

"Fratello…" I heard him say that word, I glanced to the Italian, his fragile body was shaking, and so I grabbed another leaf and covered him with it, placing a kiss on his forehead.

I smiled, the Italian stopped shaking, in fact the Italian was smiling, his cute cheeks were red while his hair and curl bounce and sway in the wind.

He is so cute when he sleeps.

"I'm so glad that Italy isn't bleeding anymore." Germany said while he glanced at Italy." "Yeah..." I said.

We all stared at the sky, watching the darkness consume the blue sky, we stare the golden stars light up in the black sky. We kept staring in till our eyes closed and our bodies felt tired. One by one we all fell back on our leaf like beds, covering ourselves up for warmth. Sleeping and hoping that tomorrow will be okay.

**Done! R&R please**

**Ti amo = I love you in Italian.**

**So tell me guys! What do you want to happen in the 10****th**** chapter!**

**Do you want them to get back home and let Italy have a pasta party XD!**

**Or will Italy get laid or maybe raped by someone…**

**OR! Do you want someone to confess their love to sweet Italy, forcing their kiss on his lips!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – China town, Aru? –**

"Mhm… Doitsu…" Italy started to whimper in his sleep, rolling left to right. "Mhm… Doitsu's wurst is good…" he rolled off the leaf and licked the sand. He opened his eyes, tasting the sand in his mouth…

"Eww… Salt watery sand…" he got both of his hands and used them to wipe the sand off his tongue, trying to take the taste away.

"Germany?" he looked around, seeing his friends sleeping in the leaves that are post to look like a beds.

Italy stood up, looking around while he feels the sand between his toes. "Hmm…" He yawned while he started to walk off, not noticing that someone was behind him

He kept walking and walking, his feet were starting to hurt because of the pebbles in the sand. He looked behind him, seeing trails of blood on the sand, and then he looked under his feet, seeing some of the pebbles attacked his poor feet.

"Vee~" he sighed, he blinked and noticed a leaf on the sand, he grabbed it and carefully wrapped it around his left foot, his right foot was okay but his left wasn't. The left foot was mostly bruised and cut.

He started to walk again, he felt someone was watching him and he turned around, seeing Russia looking at him.

"Russia?" Russia started to walk to him while he smirked with delight.

"You WILL become one with me." He suddenly bashed himself into Italy, making Italy fall into the sand, letting the sand get into his eyes.

"Argh!" he screamed, trying to rub the sand out.

"Da… I love your screams Italy… I really do." Italy tried to stand up but Russia forced him back down, His hands on Italy's wrists, holding them both tightly so Italy won't push him off.

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted while his eyes were now overflowing with his tears. The tears kept falling down on the side of his cheeks, falling into the sand until the sand absorbed the tears, making them fade away.

"I wanted to do this with you" His head bobbed down, using his tongue to lick Italy's neck. Italy stared at Russia with terror in his eyes; he didn't know what Russia was about to 'DO'

"Russia! Stop!" he yelled, kicking his legs at the big Russian, he started to scream, using his lungs to shout for someone.

"GERMANY!" he cried out for his best friend, crying in terror. "GERMA-"He got cut off by the Big Russian's hand then suddenly he stopped kicking, noticing that Russia was sitting on his legs.

He stared at Russia with his amber eyes; he saw the same eyes like he did in the cave.

'Something must be wrong with Russia…' he thought while he kept staring. Russia stared back making Italy look away, turning his head to the side.

"Italy?" Italy heard someone, the voice… is it? Germany?

Russia's eyes widen, he quickly stood up and ran into the forest/jungle, fading into the leaves and trees.

After Russia was gone, Germany saw Italy lying on the sandy ground, he thought something was wrong.

"Italy! Are you alright?" he rushed towards the Italian; he knelt down, checking if his best friend was alright.

Italy looked at Germany; his tears were still overflowing but Germany quickly wiped them away with his thumb whilst he smiled.

'I guess he is okay… Ja that's good.' He thought whilst he picked up Italy, walking down the beach to the camp.

'I don't think I should tell Germany about Russia… No! Russia is now my friend, I should just tell them that he is acting strange, I won't tell the part that he tried to do something weird to me.' Italy thought, resting his head against the German's muscled chest, breathing in and out to the rhyme of Germany's heartbeat.

Italy looked forward, seeing the camp and his friends, Japan, America and England.

_Wait is that Russia over there?_ He blinked, seeing the big Russian sleeping on the leaf bed still.

_Was it just my im- no it wasn't it felt so real. Damn I really need Pasta soon; I think I'm going crazy! _He thought.

Germany stopped and placed Italy on the leaf bed, by the time he did that Italy stared at him whilst he stared back, Amber eyes staring into his Sky blue eyes.

"Your eyes are so Beautiful, Germany." He said while he giggled with happiness.

"Ja… Yours to." He whisper but Italy could hear him, he smiled.

He got up and hugged Germany, closing his eyes while he felt the embrace of his body touching the Muscly German.

The German could feel their bodies embrace each other, he couldn't help but blush at the moment, he carefully touched Italy's back while he hugged him back, and He kept smiling while the tint of red was still there in his cheeks.

"Germany…""Italy" they both said their names. When the hug ended they both smiled at each other.

'I can't help but fall in love with this pasta idiot…' he thought, blushing.

'Ja… I do love him.' He smiled at himself.

He watched Italy run to Japan and England, he could hear most of the words then he noticed something, he stared at Russia while Russia was staring at Italy. Russia was smirking, licking his lips whilst he stared at the Italian.

He slowly looked at Germany, grinning, making Germany angry but he didn't want to make a scene so he kept quiet, for the moment.

Time went on and they didn't see Italy entering the forest, no one had followed him, not even Russia because he was still being eyed on by Germany

Italy rushed out of the forest, carrying some food; he used part of his shirt to help him carry the food back to the camp. They all stared at the Italian, wondering what the hell he has on him.

They stared at the food, seeing that the food wasn't 'from' the jungle but somewhere else.

"Vhere the hell did you find that?" Germany asked the Italian while the Italian pointed to the Jungle.

"I could show you if you like?" they all nodded and followed the Italian into the jungle, following his every step. Finally after all the damn walking they had to do, they all stopped at this weird place.

They looked up seeing a sign; the sign had 'China Town' on it. Everything was brightly colourfully; you could hear the entertainment inside. They all gasped while their jaws dropped, expect Russia. Italy giggled, seeing all their expressions.

"Vhat the hell!" he said while they all saw China walking out of China town, greeting them all.

"Hello, aru." China said while he held a hello Kitty head against his chest.

"Ah, China-san… "China suddenly dropped the kitty head and hugged Japan, sadly Japan hid behind Germany.

"Hey Russia" China said, running up to Russia, hugging him tightly

Russia stared at China while his body was being held. He kept staring then he stared at Italy, seeing Italy staring at him with his Amber eyes.

'Cute…' Russia thought. He tried to smile but that smile formed into a smirk, making Italy shiver abit, trying not to let anyone notice.

Italy tried to smile back, trying not to hesitate. Russia saw him smiling; he couldn't help but blush so he looked away.

China looked up at Russia, staring at his reddened face; he smiled while he gave Russia a kiss on the lips.

Russia gently pushed him away, walking back to the camp while china stood there, frowning.

"Russia… aru…" China slowly walked to his china town; the others went back to the camp.

Night was nearly coming and the Italian was walking up a cliff to watch the sunset. He sat down on the rocky cliff, he had a nice view of the sun plus it was nice and it wasn't that cold.

He felt the breeze hit his curl, moaning lightly.

He heard footsteps on the rocky cliff; he turned and saw America walking up. He smiled at him whilst America sat next to him.

"So, dude, what are you doing here?" he said, staring at Italy. "I wanted to watch the sunset." He smiled, moving his toes whilst he giggled.

"Cool." They both watched the Sunset. The sun was going down slowly, making the sky go blue to orange. It was so beautiful, seeing the colours.

America looked at Italy, blushing at the sight of him.

'I got to confess…'

"Italy…" "Veeh?" he stared at America, smiling again.

"I… Love you." He forced a kiss on the Italian's mouth whilst the sunset flashed its Orangey lights against the two, making a big shadow of those two together against the rocky cliff floor.

America used his hand to touch Italy's head whist the other was on Italy's back. He moved his hand to the curl, pressing it gently and smoothly while the Italian moaned softly.

"Please… America, Ah… stop." He said after he pushed America off him, he pressed his teeth against his bottom lip, trying not to let his moans out.

Italy stared at America's eyes; his eyes were filled with Lust and passion. Italy felt his body moving backwards, feeling his back against the rocky cliff floor.

He felt something under his shirt. He looked down, seeing America's hand under his shirt; he felt one of his fingers rubbing one of his nipples.

Italy eyes widen and quickly pushed America off him, letting America's ass touch the rocky floor.

"Ow, dude, not cool!" he said. He looked at Italy, seeing Italy curled up into a ball whilst he heard his cries.

"Italy… I'm sorry…" he walked to the Italian.

Italy looked up, seeing America with his watery eyes. "Don't-""Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything… I only confessed then… I went out of control… it could be that I haven't had Hamburgers or cola." He said while he brushed his hand through Italy's hair.

"Veeh~ it's okay." He blushed when he remembered that America said "I Love you" to him.

They both saw the moon risen up to the night sky while the stars popped out.

"Let's go back." He held out a hand for the Italian, Italy grabbed his hand and America pulled him up.

They both smiled at each other, walking down the cliff and back to the beach, walking again to the camp.

"Italy!" he heard someone yelling his name. He saw Germany running to him.

Germany smacked Italy on the head, making Italy scream a little. Italy looked at Germany, rubbing his head.

"Why did you do that!" he yelled while his tears were about to come out.

"Vhy did I do that? Because you missed training!" he smacked him again, but America stopped him by catching his fist.

"Dude, don't bully the cute one, it's not good treating cute things like that." Italy blushed, hearing the 'Cute' two times.

'He thinks… I'm cute?' he thought while his cheeks were blushing bright pink, he giggled. 'He thinks I'm cute! Yey!' he thought again

Germany glared at America and America glared back, Blue eyes against the Blue eyes! Italy watched but he got bored, skipping back to the camp to play with Japan.

"Oh Und It-"he looked at the spot where Italy was, noticing he was long gone.

"Great…" he sighed while he glanced at America. "That stupid Italian." He sighed again, walking back to the camp but he was stopped by a hand touching his right shoulder, he turned around, seeing America glaring at him.

"Dude, I want you to know something." "Und that is?" "I Love Italy and you can't stop me from making Italy mine." He smirked while he brushed pass Germany, gently knocking him to the side whilst he walked back to the camp.

His eyes widen, turning back. He glared at the American walking towards the camp, he saw him smiling and talking with the Italian.

"Even though I love Italy… I…. I can't let America have him!" he said to himself, rushing back to the camp.

Everyone went back to sleep then morning came. They were all suddenly awaked by the sound of something whilst the huge wind made all their belongings and other things (Like the leaves bed.) tumble in a different direction.

They all looked up, watching one Helicopter land onto the sand, the sand jumped when the Helicopter landed, then the sand landed back down.

Someone opened the door, smelling the fresh air whilst they stretched. They all looked at this strange person.

It was a Guy with White hair and red eyes, he smirked. A little bird tweeted, landing on the Albino's head.

"Keseseses" his laugh was strange like he was. We all saw him staring at Germany.

"Yo Bruder! The Awesome Prussia is here to come to get ya!" he said while he smirked with delight. He jumped up and walked up to Germany, slapping his hand against the Germany's back.

"Oh… it's you" he sighed, why did it have to be his Brother.

"Yo Italy! How is my Super cute Italian doing!" he hugged The Italian in a big embrace then he stopped, smiling at the Italian.

"Veeh! I'm fine." "The Awesome Prussia has arrived! Now get on the Helicopter." He commended. They all nodded and stepped onto the Helicopter, inside were white leather seats; there was enough for 7 people. Everyone sat down whilst Germany looked at Prussia.

"Bruder… Vhere did you get this Helicopter?" Germany asked. "Kesese, Vell, this is my own Helicopter." He lied but sadly Germany wasn't buying it.

"You don't even have a Helicopter, Bruder…" he started to glare at his Brother whilst Prussia's face went abit pale.

"Vell… I found it and I borrowed it." he slowly said.

"So you stole it!" Italy bounced up; he had a smile on his face. Prussia's face went paler whilst he felt a strong glare.

"Kesese…" he laughed abit, trying to forget that Germany was pissed off

"YOU IDIOT!" Germany clenched his hand into a fist and punched Prussia's head.

"Ah! Don't bruise the awesome Prussia!" he said whilst his hands were covering his head.

"Bruder… Vhen ve get back home, you better return this Helicopter!" he yelled at Prussia. Prussia felt the spit from Germany's mouth… _Eww…_ He thought.

He wiped the salvia off his face, and then he turned around to the controls and toke off.

'Great, Stupid Bruder had to ruin the moment…' he thought, frowning whilst he controlled the helicopter to take the nations back to England's place.

…

**DONE! FINNALLY!-!**

**I forgot the Pasta party but that will be on Chapter 11 – Italy's Pasta Party –**

**I'm still trying to do my best also there is another one I did!**

**Germany Is my heart and soul it's a Gerita One shot and I thought I did good on that xD**

**Well Ciao! I see you readers on chapter 11!**

**R&R : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Italy's Pasta Party.

**Hey, I thought about doing this because my internet is off so… yeah xD**

**After I'd done this, I'm putting it on Fanfic when my Internet is on. And when you see this its already been done. So Yey!**

**Italy P.O.V ((POINT OF VIEW))**

"This is your Awesome Prussian Pilot speaking, I'm going to tell you how Awesome Prussia is-" Prussia got interrupted by a certain German throwing something at the Prussian's face.

"Bruder! Vill you SHUT UP!" The German shouted. "But, Bruder… The Awesome Prussia always tells his Awesome Story!" Prussia said while his hands were busy on the Helicopter's wheel.

"I don't care about this fake story, now take us back home soon ASAP!" the German commanded, slamming his hands on the top of Prussia's Pilot chair.

"Ok" Prussia remained Silent for a Second then…. "This is your Awesome Prussian Pil-""BRUDER!"

I started to giggle, seeing how Germany always started to get mad at simple things.

"Veh…. Are we there yet?" I tugged on Prussia's sleeve. "Ja, this is your Awesome Prussian Pilot Speaking…""Bruder…." Prussia started to Continue with his Speech. "We are nearly at my Bruder's Place where he stores his Bondage porn under his B-""BRUDER!"

"Kesesese!" I started to laugh again, but I laughed with Prussia while Germany's face light up with a dark pink blush.

"Bruder… tell me how did you know about THAT!" "Oh, Italy told me." my face got pale… _Uh oh… _I thought.

"German-""ITALIA!" I got cut off by Germany's shouting… "Veh! Don't hurt me! Prussia threatened me to tell him, if I didn't tell him he would tell me that the pasta fairy was a bad scone devil!" I cried. I hugged my knees, staring at the "Angry" German.

"VHEN VE GET OFF THIS DAMN HELICOPTER, I WILL FORCE YOU TO EAT ENGLAND'S BAD COOKING!" "No! GERMANY! DON'T PLEASE NOT THAT PLEEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU PASTA AND WURST WHEN WE GET HOME!" I started to scream, _would he really force me to eat…. England's… bad… COOKING!_ That thought made me shiver and cry. "I'm sorry…. I'm Sorry!"

I ran up to Germany and hugged him, crying into his torso. "I'm… sorry! Please… I don't want to eat his cooking… I want to eat pasta with you…" I said, looking up at Germany, staring at his Sky blue eyes whilst he stared into mine

**Germany's P.O.V**

_Italy… Don't make that face, it's so adorable… it really hurts me when you cry…_ I felt sad for the poor Italian now. _ I guess I can just make Prussia eat the English food…_

I placed my hand on Italy's head, brushing my fingertips against the strands of hair.

"Ja, I'll just make Prussia eat it. Vhen we go back home, you can make us some wurst und pasta." I smiled while I kept my fingertips in his hair after that I pulled my hand away.

"Grazie!" He unwrapped his arms around me and sat on his chair, he kept bouncing up and down on it like a hyper kid…

"Are we there yet!" He said, still bouncing up and down. "Nein…"

"The Awesome Prussian Pilot is now speaking. Open your ears and listen to the Awesome Prussia speak these awesome words!" "BRUDER!" "Kesese… we are going to land near Germany's house."

"Yey!" Italy cheered, by standing up and throwing his arms in the air. "Italy, Sit down!" "Veeh..." he sat down and waited until the Helicopter has landed near Germany's house.

The Helicopter landed straight onto the grassy field; suddenly the door flew open by Prussia's hand.

"Kesese! Back at my Bruder's home!" he yelled, after that a little yellow chick popped out of his white hair, _it was Gilbird! When did he got in there? _I thought, looking at the little yellow chick squeaking.

Prussia went back in and woke up America; he didn't want to wake up Japan and England, Maybe because they might at angry at him for waking them up.

"Shh… The Awesome Prussian Pilot is giving you his Helicopter, so you can be a Hero and get bad cook and dull eyes back home!" He gave America thumbs up, while America had the word "HERO" in his eyes. "Got it!" he gave him the thumbs back.

America slowly got to the Pilot's seat and sat down with a smirk on his face or was it a grin?

Me, Italy and Prussia got out of the Helicopter, looking at the Helicopter's rotor blades spin in the air, getting faster and faster until the Helicopter lifted off.

"THE HERO WILL TAKE THESE PEOPLE BACK HOME!" He yelled Loudly, waking up Japan and England, before they could say anything, America started to do something to the controls and the Helicopter started to fly full speed.

I could hear screams from England and Japan while I could hear America's Hero Yell. "THE HERO IS TAKING THE TWO PRINCESSES BACK HOME!" after that, the Helicopter disappeared.

"Finally…" I said, rubbing my temples.

"Hehe, that was fun, can we do that again?" "NEIN!" I shouted, whilst Italy looked at me with his teary eyes… "Maybe… Next time…" then he cheered, flinging his arms in the air.

"Italy! The Awesome me wants some Pasta and Wurst!"

**Italy's P.O.V**

"Si!" I ran towards Germany's house, pushing the door with my hand but it didn't move?

"Germany! The door is broken!" I kept banging on the door, hoping it would open but Germany stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder then he showed a key.

He placed the key into the keyhole of the door, twisting it to the left, making the key go sideways. Then he pulled it out and toke my hand; placing his hand over mine, then he used it to gently push the door open.

"Are you happy now?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Si! Grazie!" I toke him into a hugged, wrapping my arms around his muscly back then I gently pushed Germany out of the hug and ran to the kitchen to make the pasta and wurst.

[20 Minutes Later.]

I finally placed 6 wursts next to the pasta on each plate, then I got the hot pasta and wurst to Prussia and Germany, they were sitting near the table with the pure white cloth on it.

"Veh! It's done!" I said, walking up to the table, placing the plates next to Germany and Prussia. After that I ran to get mine and ran back but Germany yelled at me not to run so I walked back with my Pasta and wurst on my plate.

"Oh, I'd nearly forget!" I ran back to the kitchen and got a tiny small plate with worms and little then I went back and placed it on the table.

"Ehh? Italy what is that?" "Oh, its dinner for Gilbird!" I said, smiling at Prussia and Germany.

"Awesome!" he gave me a thumbs up while Gilbird jumped out of his hair and flapped down on to the table, he squeaked and then he started to eat the worms and the little bugs on his plate.

"Kesese, he said thanks in his awesome bird language" "Your welcome, Gilbird"

After we ate, we were all full even Gilbird was full. Gilbird patted his belly with his Yellow chick wing.

"That was totally awesome dinner, thanks Italy!" "Ja Thanks." They both said, smiling at me so I smiled back. "No Problem! You're my friends, plus Gilbird is my friend to, and I love making dinner for my friends." I giggled, smiling at them with a tint of pink in my cheeks.

"Kesesese… you look adorable when you smile Italy, has nobody told you about that?" I looked at him with a confusion look. "No?" "Well, this is your first plus the awesome Prussia says it!" "Hehe thanks!"

Germany pulled his arm up to check his watch. "It's now 10:00. Time for bed Italy." "Awww… Bruder! Its only 10, let the Italy up, he's a man!" Prussia said with a grin on his face.

"Nein! This is my house und I make the rules, Italy. BED NOW!" "Veh!" I ran upstairs and stripped until I'm in my boxers. Then I jumped into Germany's bed, placing my head against the soft pillow.

I heard someone open the door so I turned my head and I saw who it was, it was Prussia?

"Prussia? What do you want?" I said but he didn't answer, he walked up to my bed and bent down his knees, kissing Italy on the lips. "Kesesese. Good night my Italy!" then he ran out of them room, while he ran he bumped into Germany. "Sorry, Bruder. Just made a nice visit to my Italy! Kesesese!"

"What? My Italy? Bruder what are you talking about?" I heard footsteps coming to the room; I looked at Germany with a red blush on my cheeks whilst my lips were still moist.

"Vhat happened?" he asked. "Nothing!" "Ja… Okay…" I felt someone pulling off the covers then pulling them back on. "Night Italy." "Night Germany." Then we both fell asleep.

**Next Day! Everyone's P.O.V**

Germany wondered where Italy was, Italy wasn't there in his bed clinging onto him in the morning, so he thought that maybe Italy went back to his house to annoy Romano.

"I hope Italy is alright? I vonder if he's here?" Germany said to himself, looking around the hall. He noticed some other nations outside of the Meeting's room door. _Huh?_

"Kesesese! Bruder! What's going on?" _Great… My Bruder is here…_ Germany thought, rolling his sky blue eyes. "I don't know, everyone is outside of the meeting room?" "Kesesese, I saw Italy go in there though?"

_Italy…._ he had a bad feeling. He pushed some nations out of his way and headed to the door, he placed his hands on the doors and flunged them open.

"ITALIA!" Germany yelled. Looking in the room, glaring around to see for a certain Italy.

But Germany saw something else, the meeting room was filled with banners that said "Pasta Party!" and there were ribbons and stuff on the walls and things on the floor. _Wait, is that balloons on the floor? _ He thought, staring at the rainbow colour balloons.

He looked up, seeing the table. Each place was a dish full of Pasta and something for each Nation next to it. Then he saw something else, a plate with Scones and pasta? _That's for England I guess… he's the only one that eats scones…_

"Veeh! Everyone sit down and eat, IT'S A PASTA PARTY!" Italy cheered, standing on top of the oval table. "ITALY GET OFF THE TABLE!" Germany yelled, watching Italy doing as he says.

"Hehe, Enjoy!" Italy said, and then Germany noticed, every plate had a Nation flag next to them. _Looks like Italy made these, I can tell by seeing the crayon lines._

Every Nation sat down next to their Nation Flags. "Wow! Dude, this is Awesome!" America yelled, forcing one of Italy's made Burgers down his throat.

"Yeah… Thanks." England said, cutting the scone in half and placing cream and jam on it. ((I'd guess that what you put on a Scone XD I'm a bad British person D:))

"Arigatou Italy-san" Japan stood up and bowed to Italy before he sat back down and ate his sushi

Every else said their thanks to Italy and Italy was very happy, he even sung some songs that made everyone surprised that he had an angelic voice.

Everyone ate their pasta and their nation's food. Then the real party started. Suddenly Prussia pushed the doors and bought in Sake and beer from every nation. "KESESESE LETS PARTY!"

"BRUDER!" "This is your Awesome Prussian Host! Here with Awesome Beer that the Awesome Prussia got for you, unawesome people!"

"BRUUDER!" Germany yelled again but he was ignored by Prussia continuous speaking.

"LET THIS AWESOME PART BECOME MORE AWESOMER!" Prussia yelled.

Italy cheered, some people cheered alonged with Italy but some people didn't, like Austria for example plus Hungary was bashing her Frying pan gently on her palm while she glares at the Certain Prussian.

"LET'S GET THIS AWESOME PRUS- ITALIAN PARTY STARTED!" He yelled, pushing a red button, suddenly loud music busted out of the walls.

_People are soo going to make a noise complaint _England thought whilst he tried to leave but the American stopped him and grinned. "Oi! You bloody git, get off me!" "Chillax dude! It's a Party!" he laugh then he grinned again. He gave England an English beer. "Come on dude! Drink!" he said loudly.

"Well… One wouldn't hurt." He forced the lid open and drunk the bottle until it was all empty. "Awesome dude!" America patted him on the back while this England's face went red. "Maybe another wouldn't hurt." And he drunk another… then another… then another… then- Ok you get the point. After 20 bottles, England was passed out on the meeting's room floor while he was passed out. A French person tie toed near England grabbing his arms and slipping him out of the meeting's room door. _Haha I'm guessing I'll be seeing them in the morning. _America thought, sipping one of his American beers.

Then he noticed the Italian, the Italian's face was red because Prussia forced him to drink some… German's beer while Germany tried to stop him, sadly Prussia made him drunken beer first so Germany was too drunk to help.

But then… something was wrong. Prussia made this evil grin at Germany. Prussia toke Italy's chin gently and made him gaze at his awesome red eyes.

After that he crashed his mouth against the Italian's, everyone gasped. They could see Prussia invading his hot wet tongue. Prussia gently pulled away; he still had some salvia connected to Italy's bottom lip. "Kesesese that was awesome" He looked back at Italy; Italy's face was red like one of Spain's Tomato's.

Prussia was about to say something but before he could say anything, he felt a cold metal against the back of his head then his face slammed into the floor.

"OI! That wasn't awesome!" He said, looking at the person with a frying pan…

"Uh oh…"

**OK! Do you think Prussia was Serious with Italy or just teasing? Who knows! Would you like Prussia/italy?**

**How did you like the start tho xD Prussia being the Pilot and all that stuff :D**

**I had fun writing this plus I kinda laughed at what Prussia said by… Germany's Bondage P-**

***Gets a Doll thrown into her face* KATICAAAAA!**

**Sorry Germany! Don't hurt me! *Hides***

**[Prussia]: This is your Awesome Prussian Author Speaking, Next Chapter: The Awesome Prussian Friend or LOVER?**

**[Germany] Bruder….**

**[Prussia]: Dude, It's true. It says in the Script.**

**[Germany]: What Script?**

**[Prussia]: This Script that Katica made me, Kesesese.**

***The Script says "The Awesome Script for my Awesome Friend, Prussia." ***

**[Germany]: Ja…. Okay…**

***Germany looks into the Awesome- Whatever! Script.***

**[Prussia]: Now the Awesome Prussia will tell you his story about how this Awesome person got 15 Girlfriends in 2 days.**

**[Germany]: BRUDER THAT IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!**

***Prussia runs and Laughs while Germany chases after him***

**[Italy]: Intill next time! *Wave***

**[Germany]: ITALY DON'T SPEAK TO STRANGERS!**

**[Italy]: VEH! *Runs***

**[Germany] God… ITALY! *Runs after Italy.***

**Wow…. Well Bye! :D until next Chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Shocking –**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**[Germany]: I'm glad you don't**

**HEY!**

**Let's rewind abit, shall we?**

Prussia's lips were firmly against Italy's. Licking his bottom lip for entrance, sadly Italy didn't give in so Prussia forced his tongue. He started to invade his mouth then he started to suck on Italy's tongue. Letting everyone see what he was doing. Prussia gently pulled away; he still had some salvia connected to Italy's bottom lip. "Kesese that was awesome!" He looked back at Italy. Italy's face was red like Spain's tomatoes'.

Prussia opened his mouth but never spoke a word, well he couldn't because he felt a Rusty cold metal bonking him on his head, making his body fall forwards, slamming his face into the floor.

"OI! That was cruel and unawesome!" He turned around and saw a Scary Hungary, slamming his frying palm into her hand, not noticing that her hand was starting to go red but it looks like she didn't care. She only cared about beating the shit out of Prussia…

"Uh… Oh…" He gulped. His face turned white like his hair. Hungary got closer and closer while Austria toke Italy and made him step back abit, hovering his hand over Italy's eyes. "V-Ve~?"

"YOU WILL SUFFER!" She screamed, slamming her pan every time until she stopped at the 59373th hit.

Prussia came out of the room, covered with deep wounds and bruises plus a Frying pan print on his face. "Unawesome…" He lefted, Prussia walked down the hallway and out of the door, walking back to Germany's house.

Back at the Party, America was so shocked, the hamburger that was in his hand slipped out. _Prussia… kissed… Italy?_ He thought… _Oh… Dear god! I can't let Prussia steal Italy! I, the Super hero will get my Love! My Italy!_ He thought again, clutching his fist.

He stood up and starting to slowly walk to the Italian. "Hey dude! Are you alright?" Italy turned and looked at America, His face was still red while his eyes leaked with tears. He bit his trembling lip while he cried softly to himself.

America toke his chance and hugged Italy, patting him on the back. Italy pushed his face into America's Jacket and cried while everyone was looking very sad at the Italian.

They all felt bad, Italy made the party for everyone, even Sealand, and now… the poor Italy that was once happy with everyone was now crying.

Germany quickly went sober. He noticed his friend was crying in America's jacket. Germany was abit Jealous but he guessed it was alright for another friend to smooth him.

"Dude, Stop crying if you do I'll try and make you a… American Pasta!" Italy looked up with red puffy eyes from crying. "Ve… Okay." He smiled at America and he smiled back, brushing his fingers in Italy's auburn hair.

"Let's go." He grabbed Italy's hand. Italy glanced at the hand then back at America, blushing.

America smiled and started to pull Italy's hand and Italy started to follow him. America stopped at his Car. His car was a beautiful blue colour with a Black like hood over the seats.

America kindly opened the door for Italy. Italy softly went in, being carefully to get bang his head at the top of the car's opening.

America softly closed the door, hearing a click. America opened the other door on the opposite side of Italy and went in. He buckled up his safety belt, so did Italy and he placed his hands on the wheel and pushed his foot down on the pedal, twisting the key at the same time to start the car.

The car started to make a sound and America started to drive. After about 10 minutes of driving, he stopped and parked the car. Both Italy and America got out and went to America's front door.

America firmly gripped the handle and twisted it, making the door open. America pulled his arm out and pointed his arm inside, making Italy know that it's okay to go in. "Guests first." He smiled. Italy walked in and America turned around and closed the door.

He started to lead Italy to the kitchen. The Kitchen had a Stove, a large fridge some counters and a Black Marble table with four matching chairs.

America pulled a random chair out. Italy walked to it and sat down, saying his thanks to the American.

America pulled up his sleeves and started to cook, he started to boil the pasta then make the sauce, and he tried to do what the Italian did. After the cooking, he placed the food on a plate and handed them to Italy and he placed his down opposite of Italy.

"Ve~ It smells lovely" "Hehe, Thanks" Italy toke his fork, digging the pasta up and placing it into his mouth. He chewed with a smile on his face then he swallowed the pasta down. "Mmm! Delicious!" He said, clapping his hands. "Thanks." America toke a bite of his homemade pasta. He thought it was alright, but Burgers were better. He looked up from his plate at Italy. Italy had a speck of Sauce on the corner of his mouth so America leaned over the table and licked the sauce off, making the Italian blush.

"You had sauce on you, so I licked it off you." He smiled while the Italy blushed still.

"Y-you could have told me America…" He said pouting.

"Sorry…" He pouted to but Italy just smiled and they both kept eating until the plates were clean.

They picked up their plates and they started to slowly walk up to the sink, but suddenly America heard a loud crash, he turned around and saw the plate in pieces, then he looked up at the sight of Italy… Italy was trembling, he didn't know why but Italy was freaking out.

"Dude!" "Are you okay?" He ran to Italy, placing his hands on Italy's shoulders. "Hol… Ro-"Italy fainted in America's arms. Italy only heard his name "ITALY!"

America lifted Italy up and quickly walked fast up the stairs; he kicked the door open and placed the Italian on the bed.

"Italy… wake up…" he said…

Italy's cheeks started to bleed without any wound to start it.

"I'd guess it's time to call your grandpa… or… him…" he grabbed his phone out of his phone and checked who to call… "Damn, I haven't got his grandpa's number…" He scrolled down and saw 'Germany' in the list. He sighed and pressed it. Then he placed the phone to his ear.

"Guten tag. Vho is this?" Germany said down the phone. "It's me, America. There is another problem with Italy…" "Ja, Okay, Tell me." "Well, I'd made him Pasta and he loved it then we were about to clean up until he dropped the plate. He started to tremble terribly. He said something about… uhm, Hol? Ro something like that then he fainted. After he picked him up and placed him on the bed. His cheeks started to bleed."

"Okay. Grandpa Rome said to me you just need to place a bandage on the bleed then it stops. But then he said if Italy's body started to bleed abit more than it vould then call him." Germany said.

"Alright. Could you give me his number though?" Germany sighed and said the numbers while America wrote them down. "Thanks dude!" "No problem…"

Germany was about to say something but America rudely hunged up. He went into the bathroom to find his first aid kit, after about 1 minute of messing his bathroom to look for a green box with a plus sign on the top. He opened it and toke some bandages.

"Phew… Found them." He walked into the bedroom and cut the bandage with his scissors, making the bandage into two small squares for Italy's cheeks. He placed each one on Italy's cheek and moved it gently, letting the blood form into the white bandage. He lifted it up to see no more blood.

Italy opened his eyes and saw a Blonde guy with blue eyes. "Holy… Rome…" He placed his arms around the guy's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. America just went along with it and licked his bottom lip, letting Italy know that he wants to do much more so he does. America pushed his tongue in and started to invade, conquering the mouth for himself. After that he suckled and place with the tongue.

He gently pushed away, breathing in air. "Italy…" He kissed again with eyes closed then he opened them, seeing that the Italian has fallen asleep.

"Who is this Holy Rome?" He said to himself quietly. He was quite upset that this kiss was meant to be given to this 'Holy Rome?

He clenched his hand into a fist but slowly unclenched it… Damn it… why was he so Jealous… Why did he want to know who this Holy Rome person was?

He stared at the floor, feeling the jealous feeling inside of him. He hated it… hated so much… he could just take Italy and make him his own… but what if Italy didn't want it? Would Italy hate him from raping him? Would it hurt his life so much? That was the question… the question that America couldn't understand. He walked out quick and he ran to his room, slamming his door shut. He pressed his back against the door and slowly he slide down the wooden door, butt touching the cold floor. He curled up into a ball and pressed his head into his crossed arms. He slowly cried intil he had no tears lefted.

**Sad Ending! I know D;**

**This chapter was all about America and Italy Yum Yum! Well Not yum yum at the end… -.-**

**Please Review if you read all the way down here!**

**[Italy]: Please don't cry America… *Cries***

**[America]: Its just so sad! I NEVER HAD MY BURGER! *CRIES*#**

**[Germany]: Gott… Well, Next Chapter will be called Happy Life? So be on guard!**

**[Italy] *Sniff* Bye!**

**[Germany]: DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS ITALY! *Italy cries more.***


	13. Chapter 13

**Italy's Adventure: Love life and Friendship.**

**Hey guys! 13 is now up. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**[Italy]: Yey!**

**[Sealand]: Yey!**

**[Romano]: Fuc-**

***Italy covers Sealand's ears.***

**[Italy]: ****Fratello****… **

**[Romano]: CHIGI!**

**[Switzerland]: Katica doesn't own Hetalia so go ahead and read… now… *Reloads his shotgun***

**O.O**

**ONWARDS!**

America couldn't sleep at all, his thoughts was just about Italy… Italy kissing another man… a man called Holy Rome… he couldn't stand it….

"God dammit." He sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He threw himself off the bed and headed downstairs. He sniffed the air and smelled, wait was that pancakes? He walked towards the kitchen and saw an Italian with a curl place the pancakes down for two.

"Morning Italy." America said, smiling. "Ve~ Morning America!" Italy smiled at America.

"Wow, dude! Those pancakes smell yummy!" he kept sniffing the pancakes; he walked to the chair and sat down, staring at the pancakes with drool coming down his mouth. "I'm sooo hungry!" Italy sat on the chair, opposite of America. "Dig in; I'd made them for you, for thanks for looking after me"

America swiped the fork off the table and pieced it through the pancake, taking a piece out and putting it in his mouth. He chewed it, tasting all of the good flavour of that one bite.

He swallowed it and smiled at the Italian "that was awesome!" he said while the Italian blushed abit and smiled.

They both ate their Pancakes while they talked to each other, America didn't say anything about this 'Holy Rome' he couldn't bare saying his name…

He clenched the length of the fork in his hand, making it abit bent. "America? Are you okay?" Italy said, cocking his head to the side. "Yeah… I'm fine." America stood up and collected the plates and washed them.

Italy stared at the back of America's head. He started to remember the words from the island that they were on. The words "I love you" coming from the American's mouth…

He stared at America's blonde hair… _Blonde hair and blue piercing eyes… just like, Holy Rome._ He thought, blushing.

America heard a knock on his door and opened it. It was Italy's older brother… Romano. "Oh, Hey dude-""Oh… don't 'Hey dude' me! Where is my Fratellino?" He shouted at America, glaring at him. "Ve~ I'm here Fratello!" Italy skipped across the hallway and he hugged Romano. "Ve~ I missed you" Romano sighed and hugged back then he noticed there was a Amecian watching them so he pushed Italy away quick. "We're going home, NOW." He grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him to the car, he opened the door and shoved him inside. "Ve~ Bye America!" he pouted but waved goodbye to America. "See ya dude!" America waved back.

He watched as Italy and his brother drove down the road and turned. He sighed, a sad look in his eyes started to come on to him. "I wanted him to stay abit longer but i guess romano wouldn't like that..." he trailed back into his house, shuting the door behind him.

"Ve~ why did we have to leave fratello?" Italy said, looking at his brother with a sad look. "Well, that old geezer was worried so he asked me to get you..." He said, watching the road. "Ve~ Thank you Fratello..." he tried to hug romano but was stopped by his hand. "Don't Hug me when I'M DRIVING!" he shouted, gripping the steel wheel. He stopped at their place.

Romano got out of the car first and stomped to the front door, he kicked it opened and shouted "OI! HES HERE!" suddenly loud foot steps started to run down the stairs, Grandpa rome flung himself onto the wrong Twin. "ITALY MY SWEET BOY!" "CHIGI!" Romano punched Rome in the gut. "Ug..h..." he clunched his stomach... _the pain..._ he thought then he looked to the right twin and smiled, relising the pain just flew away just by looking at his sweet grandson. He walked and hugged italy, saying. "Thank god... i didn't want you to go near that American anyway..." he said, making italy push him away. He looked at his Grandpa, with his eyes trembling with mostly shock but abit of rage.

"W-what you mean..." Grandpa Rome stared at Italy, his eyes were serious but cold. "Everytime you go near him, you will get a attack, so now... I'm ordering you to NOT TO NEAR HIM." Italy clenched his fist... "No..." he whispered softly... "THIS IS ABSURD!" He cried out at his Grandpa... "I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HIM! I DON'T WANNA!" He kept acting like a spoilt child so Grandpa Rome raised his hand and slapped him. "You will... these are my rules and a Vargas family will OBEY it." Italy glared at his Grandpa... "I... will not OBEY!" He shouted loud, suddenly Grandpa Rome felt a huge push infront of him, he just relised the power of Italy's voice just made him flew back, into the house.

Italy walked back, slowly, each step... while his tears were coming out... adventurly blood started to follow. Tears and blood mixed together...

"Fraetellino!" he watched his brother cry then his body just froze, his little brother quickly ran away. Romano looked at Grandpa Rome then he acted quickly and toke his phone, calling the ambulance. He shouted down the phone that his grandpa needed help. 5 minutes later Romano could hear the noise rumbling in his ears. He watched as the people from the ambulance toke his Grandpa Rome in, while the rain started to pour down heavy…

He toke his phone again and called Spain. "Hallo! Is my Romano doing okay?" he said in a cheerful voice. "No, you fucking… bastard…" Spain could hear rain through the phone. "Romano, why are you in the rain? What happened…" he could hear Romano crying. "Romano?" "Just come here… you bastard… now…" Spain quickly got his coat and umbrella and ran out of the door.

20 minutes of running and he finally was there, the Ambulance was already gone. He only saw Romano drenched. "Romano!" he yelled, running towards him. "What happened!" he said, placing his hands on Romano's shoulders. Romano pointed to the damaged wall. "Italy… did that…" "Italy?" "Stupid fucking geezer had to upset him…. Italy was mad inside so he shouted all of that madness at Grandpa Rome… the force… it made him crash into that wall." He stopped and toke a deep breath in. "Now Italy has ran away and that idiot is now in the ambulance, heading to the hospital." Spain grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him into Romano's house. "Come on… Let's get you dry first…" Romano just followed, not looking at Spain's face. "Chigi…" he said… Spain got a fluffy blue towel and started to dry the Italian's hair. "Come on… smile." He smiled at Romano. Romano glared at him. "BASTARD, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO SMILE FOR YOU!" He shouted out loud, punching Spain in the face. The same Romano was back to normal. Spain smiled "I see your back to normal, my sweet tomato." He kissed Romano's forehead, making Romano blush like a red tomato… "Ch… CHIGI!" He raged, beating up Spain while Spain just laughed…

**Italy's P.O.V (Point of View)**

I ran fast as my legs could take me, running in the rain, splashing in puddles; making the bottom of my pants wet. I kept running through but where? It felt like all of my feelings were just torn apart by Grandpa…

I ran against a door, I looked at the door, feeling the roughness of it… I kept crying. Blood and tears were just going insane within me… leaking out like it was just part of my life…

Suddenly I felt the door open… it was Russia… why did I ran to Russia's house?

**Normal P.O.V**

Russia stared at Italy; Italy stared at Russia with his teary eyes. "What's the matter?" Russia said, he placed a hand on the Italian's hand and starting to massage his head. "I… did a bad thing… to Grandpa… Rome…" Italy walked towards Russia and hugged him, letting the blood stain Russia's coat. "Who is it Russia? Aru?" Behind Russia was China, suddenly he glared at Italy and pushed Italy away, making Italy fall outside, onto the snowy doorstep… "Don't you dare touch my Russia! ARU!" "Chin-" He was interrupted by an Italian running away. He was about to run but China hugged him. Sadly he couldn't move… "I don't want some Italian idiot to take away my Russia… aru…" Russia pushed China away "He is not an idiot, Da?" he shouted at China and went to his bedroom, closing the door and locking it… he fell onto his bed "He is my friend… da…" he said it again and again, intil he fell asleep. China leaned against the door, hearing something else that he never wanted to hear.

"I love you Italy…" China ran out of the door, running. He wanted to find Italy. Russia heard the front door slammed shut. "Huh?" he got up and unlocked his door and went out of his room, inspecting china to hug him and say sorry… but china was not anywhere to be seen…

China kept running, seeing a person with a curl within the distance… he toke a deep breath and yelled. "ITALY!" Italy turned around, only to aspect a punch slamming into his face, causing him to fall back. "Ve!" China glared at him whilst he started to pummel the poor Italian; Italy started to scream, feeling pain in his body.

Italy could his China's words. "Russia is mine!" China repeated that over and over again while he punched Italy over and over again.

China stopped, he finally kicked Italy in the head as hard as he could, letting the Italian get knocked out. China lefted with blood stained on his knuckles and blood on his left boot.

He lefted Italy in the snow, walking back to Russia's house. He stopped by the Russian's door and opened it, noticing Russia in front of the door. "Where were you…" he said in a scary voice. "I… was out… aru…" Russia looked down, his eyes widen. He forced China's wrist to rise up, examining the hand. "Whose blood is this…" "Mine… aru.. " "DON'T LIE!" He shouted "I'm not going to say, aru." China whisked his hand to his side and pushed Russia to the side, walking to his room, slamming it behind him.

Italy was still knocked out in the dreadful snow, the snow started to slowly pile on his body. Italy's last words was… "America…" At America's house, America heard his name in his head… he felt that he should help someone… but who… "America…" is that Italy's voice that he could hear in his head… he grabbed his phone and called Romano. "Oi, dude! Is Italy okay?" he said, only to hear some bad news from Italy's brother. "No… that wimp ran away…" "Why?" "Something happened to Grandpa Rome… it was caused by Italy." America frozed for abit.. "Really? Where did he run to?" "Well… he was running near Russia's place." America quickly hunged up and rang Russia. "Oi. Commy! Where is Italy!" he yelled down the phone. "He is not here… I don't know what happened to him… da… But he was here 30 minutes ago…" Russia sighed and started to talk again "China pushed him out of the house… then Italy ran away… after a few minutes China had vanished and later he appear at the front door…. With blood on his hands." "Ok, Dude, I'm coming to your house! We need to find Italy!" he bashed the phone down and flung the door open, noticing that it was freaking cold so he went inside and got his bomber jacket and went outside again.

He got into his car and drove as fast as he could to Russia's place, by the time he arrived there, Russia was waiting outside. "Let's go, da?" Russia said.

They both went along the snowy field, they were following the footsteps, some were still there but somewhere covered in snow so it was hard to follow

Later on, they stare a person in the snow, that person was a he with snow piled on him.

"is that…" Russia started but America continued his Sentence. "ITALY!" He ran up to Italy and brushed off the snow, he looked at the beaten Italian, blood was slowly pouring out of his head while there was bruises and deep cuts in his face. "Russia go call an ambulance!" America commanded the Russian.

Russia nodded and called the Ambulance, few minutes later; some Russian men were running in the snow, they got Italy onto Ambulance by carrying him over to it.

America and Russia was on the Ambulance, America was watching Italy, trying to know that Italy was breathing okay while Russia called Germany, Austria, Hungary and Prussia. The four was freaking out about Italy, even Germany was.

The three arrived at the Hospital, America watched Italy being laid on a Hospital bed, the nurse placed a breathing mask on then she toke some bandages and bandaged his bleeding head. She also wiped the deep cuts so they were clean.

America sat on the chair beside Italy, holding his hand. His fingers were intertwined with Italy's fingers. He heard some footsteps coming this way. "Gott… that idiot better be okay" he heard Germany first. "Don't vorry bruder, he'll be fine, Kesese." Then it was Prussia. "Don't laugh" then Hungary, hearing a pan sound. "I'd guess Hungary did that again…" America said. "Hungary… no fighting in the Hospital" Austria said.

Germany opened the door and saw America holding Italy's hand then he looked at Italy with a Breathing mask on and a white bandaged that was stained in blood was around his head.

"Oh gott…" "Wow, Vho did this?" Prussia said while Germany was still shocked.

"Russia and I found Italy in the snow… looked like he was beaten up…" "I think it was China… da…" they all looked at Russia. "China had blood on his hands… and when I looked down there was blood on his boot to…da."

Germany pounded his fist into his hand… "That bastard… he will feel the wrath of my gott damn fist!" he wanted to run and find China but something stopped him and that something was Prussia.

"West… Bruder…. No need to do that. You rest here and look after Italykins while I'll got and find China…" Prussia was out within a flash.

Italy softly whispered "Holy Rome…" Italy's hand gripped Americas'

"Oh… poor sweet thing, even when he is this age, he will never forget about his lost love.." Hungary said, sniffing abit, taking away some of the tears.

"Yes… Poor thing he doesn't know Holy Rome is dead…" Within Italy's head, Italy kept seeing Holy Rome dying again and again, thus caused him to scream, and digging his nails in America's skin.

"Italy! Gott… Calm down…" Germany's voice smoothed Italy's dreams, causing him to stop screaming. Italy started to smile… "Germany…" Italy opened his eyes, looking at Germany… "Germany… I did a bad thing…" Italy said…

**AND STOP!**

**Phew… I hope you enjoyed that one^^**

**Next Chapter 14 – You Promised that you will come back… -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Italy's Adventure: Love life and Friendship.**

**Hello, I'm back! :D**

**School was keeping me from doing my fan-fictions... terrible i know D;**

**[Italy]: it sounds scary!**

**it is! they are like... selling English water there to... and it really is gross...**

**[Italy + America] EEK!**

**i know D;**

**Well, i know you like this chapter... JAPAN! Do the Honours.**

**[Japan]: Katica-san doesn't know Hetalia, if she did... we would all be dead.**

**D:**

**[Japan]: That what it said in the Script, Katica-san, I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings.**

**Script? ***** Looks at Script * Hmm... 'Made by England' that son of a-**

**CHAPTER 14: You Promised that you'll come back. (Wait a minute! I WASN'T EVEN FINISHED TALKING!)**

**Italy's P.O.V -Point of View-**

My eyes slowly open, seeing a flash of white widen my sight, then it quickly disappears. I blinked a couple of times to get my vision back to normal.

I look around and noticed i was in a bed with a mask over my mouth, i tried to move but my body felt numb.

"Germa-" i whispered through the mask, i tried to reach for someone with my left hand, that was able to move.

"Ameri-" Still not answer... i was hoping for Germany or someone else to say 'Hi' to me and hug me and kiss me on the forehead. _Hehe,_ _that will be nice._ I smiled a bit, thinking of Germany but then my thoughts went to Russia then America... Three men on my mind... i felt a blush form across my face...

I shook my head lightly, trying to rid of these dirty thoughts i was having... but i kept thinking... deeply in thought.

The doors suddenly busted open, a man walked in the room, he had a white coat on with a white mask to match the coat. I stared at him while he stared back with his red eyes. _Wait red eyes... red eyes... Prussia?_

No it wasn't Prussia, i looked at his hair and his hair was black.

The man with the white coat grinned at me while i was confused of what he was grinning for.

"Who... are you." i said slowly, my voice was trembling because i was scared...

"You don't need to know my name... not now... but listen here. China didn't want to hurt you... the monster inside did. That monster implanted himself within China's body, You have to get that monster out of him before its to late..." "Wait... what you mean, monster?" But after i said another question the man disappeared. "Where... did you go!" i started to panic, twisting my head; side to side.

I stared forward before Germany and America opened the doors, they were talking to each other. Well, America was Germany was just forced to listen.

"Ja.. Ja..." "But dude... it was this Biiig!" America opened his arms wide to explain how big it was.

"But it so yummy!" He smiled then he turned his head and smiled at me. "Yo, dude! I see you've woken up." he walked up to me and stroked my hair. "Are you okay now?" i nodded at Germany, smiling kindly at his words.

"Ve~ Um... Germany... America..." They both looked at me. "Yes?" "Ja?" they both said at the same time.

"Did.. uhmm, you see a person with a white coat walking out of the door?" Germany shook his head, so did America. "Why?" America said, a confuse look was forged on his face.

"Well... this person just came here and told me... that a Monster implanted... or was it imploded?

But... he said it was in China... that why China punched me and kicked me. That was the monster not him!" i suddenly shouted at the last sentence, tears forming in my eyes... "Its... not his fault..." America patted on my back... "Its okay dude..."

"Vell, If china does have a monster inside him... Vhat are ve going to do?" he paused for a while then he continued... "How vill ve kill... or get that monster out of him... ve have nothing to get it out."

he was right. We had no idea what we was going to do... or how.

"Ve! Lets call the ghost busters!" i cheered. But both of them sighed, so i blinked. "What?" "Dude. The ghost busters busts out Ghosts not monsters." i blinked again... then i cocked my head to the side.. "i thought ghosts were monsters?" they both sighed and Germany face-palmed.

"Vell... I vill make us a plan... while you rest." he patted me on the head then he Left. Leaving me and America alone.

I glanced at America, noticing the details in his hair and face, somehow he seems handsome. He noticed my glance and stared at me, then he smiled making me blush.

"So how is your body, do you still feel pain?" he said, softly touching my hand before he intertwine his fingers within mine.

"I.. I'm fine." he looked away, blushing because of his delicate touch.

I can still feel his stare, looking at me with his blue eyes. I felt someone touch my face and turning it around, making me look at America right in the face.

His face was near mine, our noses nearly touched. "A..America." i softly said. He smiled at me again. "I always wanted to do this..." his face slowly moved closer; lips touching mine. I suddenly felt an electric shock though my lips, my eyes slowly closed, making my body crash into the bed.

**Normal P.O.V**

America grinned then suddenly his body was bubbling, changing into someone else. This 'Someone else' had long blonde hair but his eyes were green. He wore a dark robe with royal golden details engraved within the robe. He flicked his long hair back then he removed the mask off Italy and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"You are mine..." he opened the window with his hand, but the thing wouldn't budge. He placed his hand on the glass. "Shatter" his whole hand started to glow, electric formed around his fingers. The glass shattered, the shards slowly fell like snowflakes onto the ground.

The man's foot went on the windowsill but suddenly he heard someone open the door. He looked behind him and saw a guy with a scarf around his neck and a coat.

"Who are you..." he said then he noticed Italy in his arms... "What are you doing to him?" he said then he starting to make a weird sound... 'KolKolKol' while the upper of his face started to get darker.

The man looked at him then he smiled. "Well, isn't it obvious, I'm talking him away." he waved and jumped out of the window. Russia ran to the window, seeing the man in the air, he waved back at him and disappeared with feathers wrapping around him like a coat and vanishing, leaving just the feathers behind.

Russia was shocked. "Damn" he turned around and ran out of the room, suddenly he found all the other nations(Mainly Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Germany, America, Japan and England) walking up. "Yo Commy. What are you doing?" "Italy... Italy..." he said... he toke a deep breath and went back to normal. "Somehow this strange man toke Italy and disappeared." he started to get angry while he started to 'KolKolKol' and grind his teeth... "WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "Who the hell would kidnap that idiot?" England said, earning a bonk on his head. "OI!" Germany glared at him. "Bloody wanker.." he softly said to himself.

"Vell i was with America anyway with Italy about an hour ago." "No you weren't dude, i was with England..." Germany looked at America... "You were? But who was that?" He thought for a moment then he cursed in his own language... "I'm so stupid! That must be the guy who toke Italy... if i just relised...- its all my fault.." he slicked his blonde hair back. "Dear, its not your fault." Hungary hugged him for a moment then she went off him, Suddenly she banged her pan against her hand, her hair was waving while a dark but scary aura was on her... "He... will... die... that person who toke Italy..." they all stared at her and gulped, expect Russia who was smiling at the evil within her.

"So, shall we rescue Italy? Da?" Russia said smiling. They all nodded in agreement. They all splited up in teams. Russia, America, England and Germany in Team one and Prussia, Austria, Hungary and Japan in Team two.

"Team one vill track down Italy with this phone, the phone has a tracking device that vill find Italy, let's hope Italy has his damn phone." He sighed. "And Team Two you four Vill need to get weapons and other stuff we need to fight this man. He might be dangerous, Russia said he vanished within thin air with feathers wrapping around himself."

"The Awesome Prussia Team! LETS GO!" He pointed the way out, he marched onwards while the three sighed and followed him behind.

"So, you stupid German, can we go now?" England's eyebrows moved a bit while he looked at Germany.

"Ja... "

Germany flipped his phone and started to track his Italian down. Suddenly a world map showed up on his phone, it kept moving to different places then it stopped, a red dot flashed.

"Hes at... Antarctica" Germany pressed more buttons to zoom in, the Phone showed a place called Ross

"Hes there somehow..." "What the fuck is he doing there!, doesn't that person know that he might die!"

"Iggy, Dude... calm down... Maybe this dude know how to use magic to?"

England stared at America, thinking of what he meant. "Ah god... I'm an idiot..."

**Italy's P.O.V**

Again, i woken up at this strange place. The room i was in before wasn't white. The whole room was just made out of wood with two windows and a table with two chairs.

"Where... am i?" i softly whispered, but this time someone sighed. "You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that you are safe."

"Safe?" i looked at him, seeing him grin. "Haha! I'm just kidding, i had to kidnap you for 'something' but i can't tell you what that 'something' is or I'll be dead." he smiled at me when he spoke the last sentence.

I felt a gust of wind hitting my face then i relised a dagger just flew pasted me, hitting the wall; cracking.

"EEK!" i screamed, my face was starting to get pale... "Please don't hurt me!" i toke the cover and threw it over me, shaking among it.

I heard a giggle so i grabbed the cover and moved it up a bit to look at the guy. I stared at his face, the blood lust in his eyes were noticeable.

"I wonder why people like you when you act like a weak person..." he laughed again.

When he said those words, it felt like they just pieced my heart. _Hes... right... I am weak..._

i look down at the cover, seeing a tear splash on the cover then there was more and more before it began to go all wet.

_I am weak!_

**Ok, i failed at the Normal P.O.V well that what i thought but i tried to make it kind of good but i didn't get enough ideas .**

**[Prussia]: This Awesome one could do better.**

**[Prussia]: * Cough * I, the awesome chosen one who can take anyone down, even my own bruder! I am called Prussia. The one with awesomely good looking man who has a awesome fit body to charm any woman in any country, even Switzerland.**

**[Switzerland]: Are you saying I'm a woman? * Reloading Shotgun ***

**[Prussia]: Uhm... Uhm! NOPE! *Runs away. Screaming like a girl ***

**[Switzerland]: Thought so.**

**Well... CYA!**

**Chapter 15: The Rescue **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Rescue

**Ok! I did Chapter 14. i thought it was kind of bad but good, but i'm just hoping for ur opinions^^**

**ITS FREAKING HOT IN THE UK! That is all.**

**XD**

**Who will i cho-**

**[America]: China! I choose you!**

**[China]: Katica doesn't own Hetalia, aru.**

**OI!**

**Italy's P.O.V (NOT THIS AGAIN! D: I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH TALKING!)**

His grin was creeping me out, he doesn't stop grinning not even for a breath break.

"Why... am i here..." i said but he sighed and looked away, sulking.

"I already told you! I'm not going to tell you...!" he yelled at me

i sulked and rested my head against the pillow, it has already been five days that I'm been here.

I had food and rest but ti still don't get it... why am i in here.

Sadly, i can't get any answers out of this guy. Maybe if i...

"Uhm... Sir..." i said, wimping softly; gazing at him with my open eyes. He looked at me, gazing back into my eyes then he started to form a blush on his cheeks. "W-hat?" he said. "W-here is the bathroom... i gotta go..." i said, fondling my legs against the bed while i placed my hand on my crotch. I stared at him again, trying to focus my eyes on his.

"I.. take you there." he stood up and he extended his hand, so i toke it while i got out of bed. We both slowly walk to the bathroom.

I opened the door and went in, leading my back against the door. I sighed, i looked around for a window. "Are you nearly done?" "N-no..." "WELL HURRY UP!" "Eek!" i hurried up to the first window i found and i tried to open it but it was to late i heard the door being opened so i quickly went to the toilet and opened the lid, pulling my pants down and holding my member.

I tried to act but i was scared that i might get killed...

"It... wont come out." i stared at him while he looked down. I started to panic. "Don't look!" i covered it up with my hands while i stared at him blushing.

"God... come here..." i gazed at him with a confused face so he quickly walked up to me and grabbed it. "Huh!" he started to stroke it up and down. "Ah..." i moaned heavenly, it felt good... "Ah!" he kept stroking it faster, pumping it towards the toilet... "No... I can- Ah!" i moaned while cum came out... "So you didn't need it didn't you... it was just an excuse to escape?" he placed his hand away from my member, licking the remains of the cum off his hand. "No... i-" he grabbed my hand and forces me to go with him. When we were out of the toilet he threw me on the bed. "Why... are you doing this..." tears starting to roll down my cheeks while i huddled into a ball on my side. "Then tell me, why did you want to escape. You can't go anywhere you know." he slammed his hands against the bed, each side of my head. His face got closer to mine and his body was over mine. He stared at my face. "Why?" "I... wanna go back..." i cried out

his face got closer again, his lips touched me but suddenly he bitten my bottom lip, letting it bleed.

"Owwie!"

his lips parted from mine, i looked at him with tears drowning into the cover.

"That was punishment."

_Germany... Hurry up please..._

i cried until i fell asleep on the bed.

**Germany's P.O.V**

Sadly our team wasn't going anywhere. I sighed and rubbed my temples. _Looks like the person threw the phone in Antarctica... that sneaky bastard._

I walked across the hall in my house. Russia kept trying to find Italy with his people, sadly Belarus was in town so was Ukraine so... i don't really want to speak about that... I'm just going to say one word. 'Scary'

I'd shivered remembering what Belarus did.

"Italy... vhere are you..."

America went to do 'his' things, when i meant his... its most likely eating burgers and slurping up milkshakes and soda. But sometimes he does try to find him.

And England...

Well never mind him. I kept walking until i stopped at Italy's room, staring inside the room... it felt empty without him.

I felt my heart ache, slowly i relised i should get him quicker... his presence... i needed it! I want him to be closer to me... he was my... first best friend...

**Back to Italy P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, pushing my self up to look around. I remembered what happened last night... i pressed my index finger upon my bottom lip, feeling a substance of blood.

I tried not to cry when i remembered the experience. "I see you woken up." i didn't look at him, i rested my head against the pillow. I tried to ignore his existence.

"Pfft... acting like a child wont make you escape." i rose my head up, glancing my eyes at him. But i didn't catch that he was next to me. He toke my chin and lifted it to his face. "Do you want me to punish you again?" he licked the blood off my bottom lip and grinned at me.

I looked away. "I'm guessing that's a yes." i gasped inside my head. "NO!" i screamed suddenly the man was not there. He was against the wall... "Hehe... Good power you have there..." he rushed to my side and forced my back to lay down.

He forced kisses on me and his hands were going everywhere on my body, i tried to push him but i wasn't strong enough.

He lifted my legs up and pulled my pants off, he got some bandage and wrapped it around my member, tightening it. "S..top..." i tried to stop him but he wrapped the bandages around my wrists together.

"Suck." he said quickly, forcing three fingers in my mouth. He pulled them in and out then he toke them out while i grasped for air...

He pulled my legs apart. I looked at what he was doing, the man got his first finger and slowly pushed his finger up my hole. I started to moan, i kept watching what he was going; pulling his finger out and in, faster and faster. He smiled. "I'm not letting you cum that's your punishment."

He pushed a second finger in, doing the same but this time while he was pumping his two fingers in, he started to lick my member softly.

The two fingers started to make me uncomfortable. "Please... stop..." he glared at me. "No." just like a spoilt child...

He forced his third finger in, i started to scream, feeling pain. My member was about to explode soon...

"I need to..."

Three fingers were now pumping in and out, fast and hard. I felt my body sweating while my member was hard and about ready to cum but the bandages wouldn't let me.

"Please... take it... off-" he looked at me, his fingers were still going though. "Well. If you do me a favour then i will take it off..."

"And that favour is?" i stared at him while he unzip his pants and pulled out his member. "Suck it."

"But..."

"Do you want to cum or not..." he glared at me... it felt like his eyes were piecing my skin.

"O-kay" i cried again, coming closer to his hard member. I placed my lips on top of his member and i started to lick it, it licked it softly then i started to suck it. He placed his hand on my head and pushed me up and down his member. I kept hearing him moan softly. Hearing him moan made my member to twitch.

I felt his finger touch my curl so i started to moan along with the member in my mouth.

He slowly pulled my head and i felt a white substance splatted on my face. He pushed me over and licked my member a few times before taking the bandage off. When the bandage was off, my member explode, the cum was travelled up my chest.

"That was a good punishment... was it?" he licked the cum off my chest and left'd me to lay there, crying again.

"ITALY!" i looked up, the room was crashing down. I covered my head with my arms. "Germany?" i looked up and i saw Germany, with America, Russia, England, Prussia, Hungary, Japan and Austria...

"Guys..." i looked at them with a smile then i looked at myself, seeing the bruises on my naked body so i quickly covered myself... i was to late thought they all saw it...

Germany ran to me... "Vho did this to you!" i quivered and looked at the person... who did it...

"Him..." Germany twisted his head to the man in anger... i saw Germany grabbing the Man's neck.

"Vhat do you vant vith Italy!"

i saw him smiling at Germany like he was used to being grabbed a lot.

"Oh... i just wanted to use his slutty body... and seeing how he can be used for that 'thing'"

**Normal P.O.V**

Germany punched the man in the face, making the man stumble backwards against the wall.

"Don't piss me off..." the man said, wiping the blood off his lip with his wrist.

"Trap!" England shouted, with a book within his hand. The wood started to change into long arms that trapped the man. The wood wrapped around his body, arms and legs so he wont escape.

"Dammit!"

"Destroy!" his body started to glow, golden light around his body started to get brighter and brighter. Everyone had to cover there eyes, the man was gone before they could open their eyes...

"Where did that bloody wanker go!" England looked everywhere.

"That bastard disappeared again... that was so... unawesome of him." Prussia said, sighing and crossing his arms.

"How... did you find me..." Italy said to Germany... Germany stared at him. "Vell... its simple..."

**FLASHBACK!**

Germany walked the halls again, down and up when he passed Italy's room he stared at it then he walked up and down again.

"Yo dude! Did you find Italy yet?" America said with a concern on his face

"Vell..." he slicked his hair back, trying to stop his stress getting to him... "I have... nothing... i don't know where he is..."

America turned then he stopped... "Uh.." he said, looking up... he felt someone calling him... but who?

America closed his eyes and started to listen to the voice, suddenly his mind started to go weird and it pictured a place... the place where Italy was, sadly he didn't know what that place was called.

"Germany... can you feel that?" He looked at Germany, Germany was closing his eyes to.

"Ja."

"Do you know where that place is?" he shook his head.

"Dammit, maybe the others know." America ran down the hall, slamming the doors open; within the room was other nations, mostly England and France were arguing and Russia was sitting their smiling at everyone and... Canada wasn't even there.

"Oi! Did any feel Italy's voice?" Everyone nodded. Even the bear. _Wait? When was that bear there... is it floating?_

"Who let that floating bear in this room?" Everyone looked at the bear... "Its me... Canada..."

"Dude... Did that bear talk...!" "This must be some black magic..." England said... "It could be a ghost." This made America scream... "AHHHH! A TALKING FLOATING GHOST BEAR!" he ran out of the room and hid in the closet, shaking.

Everyone sighed. Germany continued the conversation while America kept hiding from the 'Floating ghost bear' "Vell. Do anyone know where that place is?" England stood up and nodded "Its in Ireland." "I remember going there with Ireland, taking a tour of his country." He pulled out a map then he pointed the island called Ireland. Then his finger scrape down the map, hitting his finger at the word Leap then it went across. "Its here." His finger pointed it out, it was near Leap. "Its near the place called Leap, so its a few miles to go there to here, This man could of made a barrier around the house that is there, he could of made it himself, who knows?"

"Vell, Good vork England..." "Let me get that bloody burger bastard here." England shouted down the hall. "OI! LETS GO YOU IDIOT!" he bashed the door open and forced the closet to open, seeing a scared American huddled in a corner of the closet. "Ig..gy?" America jumped and hug him... "I'm scared.." "Eh? Its... okay idiot... its already gone..." America relised what he had done and pushed England off him. "Pfft... I wasn't scared I'm the hero who will get Italy and rescue him from the girly villain!"

England sighs and pinches America's ear and pulls him to the others while America repeats the word 'Ow' along the way.

After about an hour of discussing and... England's foul mouth and Germany's shouting and Prussia's awesomeness. Everything was set and ready

They were all walking all to the helicopter...(Expect France because he was busy flirting.) "Bruder... why is this helicopter here again..."

"Vell... its a simple long awesome story about Awesome me and evil unawesome people who... wanted to... kill the awesome me for being to awesome so they were totally jealous... ha..ha.." he rubbed the back of his head then he headed inside of the helicopter. "I tell you the story later, lets go!" Germany sighed and went in like everyone else.

After another hour they were over Leap and there were a few miles ahead... Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Bruder? Vhat is that noise?" "Uhm..." "Bruder..." "Ve're going to crash." "WHAT!" Everyone shouted!

The helicopter tipped forwards then backwards then it started to spin "AHHHHH!" Everyone was screaming, the helicopter getting doing that for about 10 minutes then it crashed where the man hid Italy.

Germany got up and looked around, seeing a wooden house in the middle of a grassy field, the wind gusted through his hair while his piece sky blue eyes glared at the house.

"ITALY!"

**End of Flashback.**

"That's how." Germany turned to Prussia, "Now... Bruder... tell me vhy do you have that HELICOPTER!" Prussia looked at Germany, laughing awkwardly. "Haha... Lo- Bzz..Bzz... Oh, look your breaking up on me... Bzz Bzz.." "VE ARE NOT EVEN TALKING THROUGH A PHONE!" "Oh... BYE!" Prussia zoomed off and ran! "BRUDER!"

Italy giggled with everyone else.

Italy smiled and hugged Germany, looking up to his face. "Lets go home, Germany."

Germany smiled back and hugged him, his fingers gripping Italy's skin... "Ja, lets."

*** Cries * So... Beautiful... But sexy...**

**I thought the... smut part was sexy XD but that was my opinion. It was fun writing this plus i had to find a place in Ireland because i didn't want to make up a word...**

**Chapter 16: Heart Breaker.**

**I can't wait to write the next one XD i hope I'm getting better at this tho**

**i have a new Word software so its nice plus i don't have to use my laptop. OH HAPPY DAYS!**

**And, i wanna do a One piece Fan fiction. I like the Pairings NamixLuffy or ZoroxNami but i wanna like do a Story where its like LuffyxNamixZoro, Etc. Just like this. If you want me to then i love to do it^^**

**Ok, KATICA OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Heart Breaker.

**Sorry, if i haven't done this for a while, School and waiting for my America Wig :D My Friend, Alice is getting her Italy wig so i hope she can get it soon^_^**

**I made her a Fan of Hetalia :D Told her to watch it, she loved it now she likes being Italy xD**

**Ok, Lets get this started! Ve~**

**(Italy's POV – Point Of View.)**

I slowly opened my eyes while my nose twitched, smelling a familiar smell in the air. Is that Pasta?

"Italy, are you awake?" Someone said softly, i turned my head on the pillow, seeing France walking towards me.

"Oh Big Brother France, Hello~" I smiled gently, I'm happy to see France again. "Are you okay Italy?"

I widen my eyes, shaking my head... I clutched my hands into fists, nails against my palms...

"No..." "Don't worry, Big Brother France will make you better..." "Wha-" The Image of France changed, his body was wobbling then he morphed into the person i did not want to see... The Guy who nearly raped me... and disappeared when my friends saved me. The Man with the Long Blonde hair, eyes emerald green like England's eyes and a Dark robe with Golden ancient markings engraved in the fabric. His hands slowly touched the bed, moving towards me, I was moving back while he move towards me again and again...

"No... Stay away..." I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, seeing his Green emerald eyes glooming, glaring at me. His eyes consumed mine.

My body wanted to move but it couldn't, his eyes were trying to control me... His hand touched my cheek, other touched my lip. Using his thumb, he stroked my lip before plunging his lips against mine.

I moaned against his lips, trying to scream. I used my hands and pushed him off me, screaming for Germany after his lips were gone...

My back lifted upwards, as my face was sweating from the nightmare. Germany rushed in, "Italy! Are you okay?" I nodded, lieing to him and myself about that nightmare... I didn't want to tell him that I was having a dream about another guy, a guy that I hated so much...

"Thank god..." He looked at me with a smile on his face, seeing his smiling face stabbed me in the heart, Tears leaked out of my eyes, swimming down my cheeks and falling off my chin onto the bed sheets.

"Italy?" I lifted my arms up and pointed them towards Germany. I softly said his name, sweetening my words with his language. "Ich will dich Doitsu"(Translate: I want you Doitsu) I need to forget... forget his scent on my body... his lips off my lips... Germany looked at me, he was confused.

"Mach die Liebe zu mir." (Translate: Make love to me) a blush formed on his cheeks, he knew what i said... Now that i said those words... i can't take them back... i can't say... 'No, Actually... just forget i said those... Ve~'

(Normal POV)

Italy slowly got off the bed, walking slowly towards the Blonde German. There was lust in Italy's eyes and that was making the German blush and nervous. Italy stopped towards Germany, he grabbed Germany's face with both hands and pulled him towards his own face, french kissing Germany's pink lips.

"Please... Germany..." He whispered softly into Germany's ear, biting his earlobe. "Italy... this isn't like you..." Germany said, pushing Italy off him. Italy's eyes got bigger, tears coming out... "Fine... FINE!" He pushed Germany and ran out of the room. "Wait.. ITALY!" Germany rushed after him, grabbing Italy's wrist; twisting Italy's body around, facing Italy, face to face. "Don't go..." He toke Italy's hand and press Italy's hand against his chest, where his heart is... "Italy... your going so fast that mine heart might burst." He smiled and kissed the Italian on the forehead.

"I just...- just wanted to get rid of that sick man's scent off me..." His hands were clutching the German's tank top. "He did things... He even touched me... down there... Germany! Please! I want to Forget!" He hugged the German, his mouth was reaching to Germany's ear... "Please make me forget..." That made Germany's heart burst. Germany grabbed Italy's chin with one hand, kissing his lips. Rubbing his tongue roughly on the Italian's bottom lip, hoping to get in. Italy looked at Germany's eyelashes while he opened his mouth slowly for the German.

They kept kissing, moving towards their room with a double bed, white silk sheets and fluffy plain pillows. Germany gently fell into the bed with Italy within his grip. Germany was on the Bottom while Italy was on top, unfastening Germany's belt, flinging it away on the floor. Italy's member was getting hard as he rubbed it against Germany's crotch, moaning his name. Italy toke off his black silk shirt, letting it slip off his arms and off to the floor with the belt. Italy slide backwards a bit to work on Germany's pant, using his fingers to open his pants.

Italy's fingers were now moving Germany's underwear down, letting the German hard member spring into life. Germany felt the cold air touch his member, he moaned while Italy softly touched it with his soft fingers.

His long tongue licked the German's member, slowly moving it up and down then he placed the member in his mouth, sucking it gently then moving fast. He started to deep-throat the member into his hot mouth. Moaning Germany's name. He pulled it out, making a slurping noise then a Pop, the hard member was out of his mouth.

Italy placed his fingers on his pants and undone the buttons and threw them off, angling them to land on the floor along with their other cloths. Removing his own underwear.

"Germany... Touch me..." He stared at the man with lust in his eyes, licking his lips while Germany slowly moved his hand and started to stroke Italy's member, rubbing the precum on the slit. Italy moaned softly again, while Germany was pumping him. "Faster..." Italy order and Germany obeyed. Pumping it faster, licking it with his tongue.

"Ahhh!" Germany was sucking him hard now, fastening the pace. About three minutes of sucking Italy off, Italy was ready to cum... "Germany... I'm gonna-" His member bursts, cum splatting The blonde's face. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Italy got off the bed and ran to get some tissues, coming back with a box and taking one out; wiping the cum off Germany's face but Germany stopped him. The Blonde man toke a sample with his thumb and licked it. "Germany! Don't taste it, It must taste awful!" Italy quickly wiped the cum off Germany's face. "But it tastes so good..." he grinned, kissing the Italian.

"Now lay down on the bed." Germany commanded the Italian, so he did so, laying on the white silk sheets. Germany moved Italy's ass up a bit, letting him look at Italy's smooth ass. "Uhm... Germany..." Italy said, his cheek was on the pillow while he blushed, giving Germany some lube. "H-here.." Germany giggled, seeing the Italian nervous. He poured the cold liquid onto his three fingers.

First was the first finger, slowly and gently, placing it in the hole, then he toke it out and placed it back in. He kept doing that in til Italy was comfortable. He then placed two fingers in Italy's hole, making Italy twitch... "Ah...Ah!" Moaning along with the pumping with the two fingers. Italy's hole started to get comfortable so Germany was ready to place three fingers, so he did. "Ahhhh!" Italy screamed, getting really uncomfortable... "Sh... its okay..." He toke them out and pushed them in, pumping italy's hole with his three fingers... "Ah... Ahh.." Moaning again; drool coming out of his mouth, passion and pleasure. Germany was making him hot, all around his body even his heart... he can't take it anymore!

"Germany... F-fuck... me..." he wimped, face against the pillow. Germany coated his member with the rest of the liquid, slowly he angled himself against Italy's ass, placing the head softly near the Italian's hole, pushing it in; wincing in pain... "So... good..." "Ah!" Italy's mouth opened wide, feeling Pleasure and pain inside him. He moaned loudly while Germany pushed in and out... "Make me forget..." Tears started to go down my cheeks... "Ah!" Germany's chest was against my back, his member was thrusting in and out, hard and deep. "A...Ahu!" "Harder... Faster, Make me forget!" "Ja..." The man gripped the Italian's ass cheeks, thrusting in deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Germany twisted the man around, facing him, kissing him, licking him. "More..." He pumped himself while the man fucked him. "Yes... More..." Tears were now staining the white silk sheets, along with the sweat coming their skin.

Skin slapping against skin, Italy was screaming Germany name and Germany was whispering Italy's human name in his Italy's ear... "Feliciano... Feliciano!" "Ludwig! I'm coming..." The German kept thrusting, reaching his climax. "Me to..." He bite my earlobe, licking it; kissing my skin in till he was kissing my lips. He rose the Italian's legs up and thrust in one last time, making them both cum. Germany cumming into Italy's hole and Italy cumming into his hand and stomach. "Ha... Ha..." Huffing and puffing, Italy tried to breath but he was tired and exhausted.

Italy kissed him one last time then he closed his eyes, falling onto the bed. "Italy?" He heard the Italian snore gently...

Some feet were thudding outside of the hall, bashing the door forwards "Oi! Brudar-" His jaw dropped, seeing a naked German and a naked sleeping Italian... "Vell... I can explain this... its sim-" "Brudar... Vhat the fuck vere you doing with my italy..." Prussia glared at his younger brother...

"Yours? YOURS!" Germany glared and shouted, "Don't you dare say he is yours, brudar!" Prussia forced his hand, gripping Germany's throat. "So, you decided to make him yours, By raping him!" "Vhat! No!" Germany yelled, _Vhy does he think that?_ Germany thought. "Vell, by the looks of it, On your bed there is a Naked Crying, sleeping Italian on your bed..." "Vell, Brudar, at least he didn't ask you to do it with him." He grinned, feeling better. Prussia was shocked... jaw dropping to the floor again... He punched Germany, making him fall to the floor. "I don't care..." He jumped onto his younger brother, punching him like hell! "I love him!" This made Prussia pissed off, he punched him again, hitting his younger brother in his face. Germany spat out blood the floor... "you don't love Italy! You never did! When did you start liking him? Now? Because of his body?" "Did... you Germany?" Italy spoke softly and teary, rubbing his eyes... "No-" "Italy, I love you more than he does!" Prussia got up and hugged Italy but Italy pushed him off. "No... Not anymore..." "Italy..." Prussia felt sad and guilty.

Italy got out and walked out of the room with his cloths, he wore his cloths while he moved along the hall, tears falling to the red fabric carpet.

"Shit... I'm sorry brudar... i screwed up..." Prussia sulked and fell onto his ass, his hand was pressing against his forehead... "Don't worry, brudar... I know its not your fault..." Germany hugged his Older stupid brother, patting his back.

The Germans were still in Germany's bedroom while Italy was already gone, walking the streets with his tears staining his cheeks. Alot people saw his face but not once has anyone went up to him and say 'What's wrong' No... No one would because your just a Stranger walking among the streets

Italy bumped into many people, but he never once said sorry, he mind was caught up with Germany and Prussia... Did Germany really loved him... or was it a lie... He felt a tinkling pain in caged within his head, it was screaming causing him to fall to his knees. A boy with a Black hat and a Black cloak. Blonde hair, blue sharp eyes, staring at him... Who was he? The wind was whisking the boy's cape, disappearing in the fade. "AHHHH!" Screaming loud. Who was he! He mind was filling up, causing most of his head to hurt.

Along the end of the road was Russia, walking along the path, he enjoyed the screams; making him relax. "Hehe..." while he was walking down the road with some things in his hands... Mainly two vodka bottles. Stepping along the concrete path with his boots, he notices an auburn hair boy, screaming. The boy had a curl... _Wait... is that Italy? _Russia looked at his bottle of Vodka and placed them into his coat, then he rushed towards the screaming Italian. "Italy, Can you stop screaming, your making me go to my happy place, da?" He smiled at Italy, well, not a smile but... you know. (KolKolKol- ARGHH!) But Italy kept screaming, people are to look at them both weirdly. "Does that guy have mental problems" Person 1 whispered to Person 2. "I guess..." Person 2 felt sad... "Come on, let's go this fucking bastard is destroying my eardrums, stupid bastard..." Person 3 mumbled, never noticing an angry Russian person glaring at him while smiling. "It's best you should go away... Or i will brutally hurt you while i drink my vodka. Da?" He smiled harshly, Person 3 gulped and walked off.

Russia glared at Person 3 in till that Person was gone, fading into the crowd. He turned, facing the crouched Italian, Tears and screams, all he could hear...

Russia gently pulled Italy up, putting his hands under Italy's legs and picking him up. "Come on, Italy... You can come with me." He loved Smiling...even if that smile really didn't mean anything but this time, His smile was real. Not harsh, but nice and gentle.

Russia walked along the road with an Italian, screaming so he sang a Russian song that Ukraine used to sing to him,

" Не слышны в саду даже шорохи Все здесь замерло до утра Если б знали вы, как мне дороги Подмосковные вечера." (Not even a whisper is to be heard in the garden, Everything has calmed down until dawn. If you only knew how dear they are to me, The evenings near Moscow!)

"Речка движется и не движетс Вся из лунного серебра Песня слышится и не слышится В эти тихие вечера." (The river is moving and (sometimes) not, All made of the moons silver. A song sounds and is not to be heard In those quiet evenings.)

" А рассвет уже все заметне Так, пожалуйста, будь добра Не забудь и ты эти летние Подмосковные вечера. Не слышны в саду даже шорох Все здесь замерло до утра Если б знали вы, как мне дороги Подмосковные вечера." (Why do you, darling, look at me from the side, Bending your head so low? It is not easy to tell All the things that are in my heart. And dawn is getting more and more visible. So, please, be so kind: You, also, dont forget These summer evenings near Moscow.)

He sang the last note softly, smoothly into the Italian's ear, noticing that the Italian had stop screaming and started to fall asleep in his arms. Russia smiled and walked along the road with a sleeping Italy in his arms. _Maybe its time to become one with me? _ He thought, opening the big large door and going instead, the door creaked sluggishly, creaking into the door frame; locking it. Clink.

**Well, thats done.**

**Italy got his heartbroken by Germany D: and now Russia has Italy! Would russia really do something to make Italy become one with him? Or will this Bad man come back and get Italy...**

**Who knows... i don't know? Do i know? Pfft Nope!...**

**Fine i do know! :D**

**Well, Bye! Next Chapter – I can't do it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Italy's Adventure: Love Life and Friendship**

**Chapter 17 – I can't do it.**

**Sorry for the Loooong wait people! Loads of stuff kept happening, like the builders are putting new windows in my house and you know doing the outside wall, Couldn't get alot of sleep cuz of those damn moths... i just... you know really hate them. They just freak me out... I don't even like butterflies, well i do but not most of the time... So with that and the Banging at like 8/9 am in the Morning, i can't get enough sleep -_-**

**So here it is! CHAPTER 17**

I do not own Hetalia, I wish i did but i don't. I can dream... but it will never become real DX!

Italy woke up as he felt his head against a soft pillow, recognizing that this pillow had a stain on it... Smelt like Vodka... He sniffed the pillow a bit more. 'Yep... That does smell like Vodka?' He turn his head as he peeked at the strange head looming over him. "Your wake?" "Hm? Russia?" Russia smiled as he nodded.

"Da. Its me" He sat gently on the bed, next to Italy's legs under the cover of the warm cozy blanket.

"Where am i?" Italy whispered as he was still a bit dozy from the sleeping. "My House." He said in his strong Russian accent.

Italy flinched up, looking around. "Is china here?" He wondered a bit loudly, not wanting the Chinese person to beat him up again... "No..." Why was Russia just answering him with small answers? Russia stared at Italy, not blinking once as he detailed everything on Italy's face. 'Just Beautiful...' he thought as his hand reached up, touching a stain of a tear on Italy's cheek.

"Ve~?"He eyeballed Russia's hand, blushing a bit as his finger smoothed against Italy's skin. "R-russia?" He answered, now eyeing the Russian fellow next to him.

"Did something happen?" Russia stared at Italy, hoping to hear what Italy had to say. "Oh, Something did but i guess you don't want to hear the boring story..." Italy flinched his head down, fidgeting the blanket with his fingers.

"I want to hear it. Da?" He cupped the Italian's cheeks, staring into his eyes... "Now what happened..." He seemed out of Character, wanting to know how the Italian felt. But Italy would like to tell someone, its not good keeping all of his trapped emotions inside of him.

"Well, Yesterday I was with Germany and... we did..." He explained by making a Circle with his Thumb and index finger while the other index finger went through it. It basically explained that he had sex.

Russia nodded, he felt a bit of anger that the damn German got Italy before him...

"After that, Prussia interrupted us and started to shout at Germany, He thought Germany rapped me so they started to fight... But Prussia said that Germany only liked my Body... not else..." His tears went down his cheeks as he wanted to be strong about this.

The Russian hugged the Italian carefully... "Thanks for telling me..." He was really out of Character... but as least he told someone. "Thanks for listening Russia..." Italy hugged back, brushing his chin against Russia's shoulder.

"Now, lets have a Drink? I have Vodka, Da?" He Smiled. But Italy shook his head.

"I can't have Vodka... I do like the taste but i don't like it when it burns my Throat.., Ve~" He explained to the Russian, as the Russian accepted it.

"Big Brother~ Is there another person in your room, Big Brother~" Italy got a bit scared as Belarus eyes were between the door and the door frame. Staring at Russia and Italy.

"B-Belarus" Russia said, Shaking a bit. She mentally glared at the Italian, reaching down to his socks to reveal the knife she had placed there.

"Big Brother, What is he doing in your bed?" He stared at the Italian, gripping the handle firmly within her grasp.

"Just a Friend! Da?" He walked towards her. Italy remembered how Russia was scared of Belarus and her Brother Complex. Russia tried to push Belarus out of the door but she stood firmly. "If its only a Friend, then Big Brother can marry me~" "Marry me~" She said, repeating those two words as those words haunted Russia.

"No! No no no no!" He said, Pushing her out! "No no no no!"

He finally got her out and weighed his body against the door. Belarus fingertips scraped the door, as she wanted to get in.

"Big Brother, Let me in...!" "No no no!" He said for the third time as he pointed to the Dresser next to him, telling the Italian to push it. So Italy did, trying to push it. It toke about 40 Minutes, Because you know... he was kind of weak but he made it there. The last push of the dresser was now against the door. Blocking them from the scary sister.

"Phew... Thanks." "Ve~ No Problem"

"Big Brother~" Her voiced echoed as she was still next to the door, they were safe but not for long...

Russia walked towards his bookshelf, pulling one of them. Italy heard a clinking sound as the bookshelf moved left.

Russia's hand moved a bit, informing the Italian to come with him. So Italy did, skipping towards the Russian as they went down. Letting the bookshelf close behind them.

"BIG BROTHER!" She smashed everything with her knife, the door was now gone and so was the dresser. Sadly No big brother was there, she sighed and walked away, hoping to find her Big brother soon.

"So Brudar, vhere do you think Italy could be?" the Albino said to the blonde man. As they both walked down the street as Italy did.

"Vell, i don't know!?" He shouted, scanning everywhere for the auburn Italian. "Ger-" "Shush, Gilbert. Don't say that name out loud. Use my human name vhen ve outside." "Got it Ger- Ludwiggy! Haha! See what i did that! LUDWIGGY! HAHA!"

"OH SHUT IT BRUDAR!" "Kesesese..." He laughed quietly. Thinking about the joke he just said.

"So Feliciano should be here somewhere, lets ask?"

Germany blinked at him.

"Vhat?" "Did you say something that was a good idea?" "OI! I have awesome ideas!"

Germany giggled a bit. Then walking to some people, asking if they saw an auburn hair Italian around. They asked nearly everyone in till they asked some different people who actually saw a screaming Italian on the street yesterday. Then Person 3 showed up. "Yeah... That fucking Russian fellow was with him. He threaten me as well!"

"Vhy did he threaten you?" Gilbert asked. "Well, i only said that Italian guy was only screaming my eardrums off and then that Russian fellow popped up and threatened me!"

Gilbert glared at Person 3 but didn't do anything. Ludwig didn't either. They saw the other people leave as they looked at each other

"Russia." They both said quietly, knowing who has their Italian. "Someone say Big Brother~" Belarus popped out of no where, still lurking around the neighbourhood for her Brother.

"EEK!" Gilbert Screamed, as Ludwig kept quiet.

"Yes, I did. Do you know where Russia is?" Ludwig asked her... Hoping to get one final answer that will finally lead to Italy.

"Italy... Italy... Oh that person who was in my Big Brothers Room... Big Brother pushed me out... Someone helped him push the damn dresser in the way... Well, now the door and the fucking dresser is smashed to pieces..." She glared. 'What if Russia liked that Italian...' She clutched her Knife beside her, as Gilbert nor Ludwig haven't even noticed.

"If that Italian bastard touches my Big Brother whom will marry me! I will KILL HIM!" She rushed away, but Gilbert and Ludwig caught her in time! Both of their hands gripped her shoulders. She looked and saw the two men behind her.

"Don't get in my way..." She said, death staring them. "You vont hurt our Italian..." Prussia said, glaring back even though his legs were shivering...

"No she vont!" Ludwig declared! "I said..." She mumbled... rising her knife to the sky. "DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" She attacked! But Ludwig easily knocked it out of her hand but Belarus wasn't gonna give up. She does have more knifes up her sleeve!

Four Knifes revealed themselves, between each finger but soon they were thrown towards the German Brothers. Germany rushed towards her as he tried to dodge them, some cutting his skin but not to deep on the other hand, Gilbert went around Belarus, nodding to Ludwig as he signalled that he was ready.

Ludwig nodded, quickly getting ready for his final attack!

...

Gilbert toke her arms, firmly gripping them as she struggled while Ludwig grabbed her Legs.

"THATS NOT-" They rushed through the crowd as they made it back to Belarus's house. Latvia was already there so he opened the door. Ludwig and Gilbert gently swung her as they let go, letting her body go into the house!

Ludwig ran to the door and slammed it, pressing his weight against the door as Gilbert picked up Latvia and turned him upside down, shaking him to find the key. "H-Hey! Please... stop! Don't hurt me!" Gilbert shook him violently as one key popped out of Latvia's pocket. He swung Latvia away and grabbed the Key, locking the door!

"Ve vont have much time... Lets go!" Ludwig shouted, running with his older brother. They went back through the crowd, knocking a few people over, Ludwig said sorry but Gilbert laughed, earning a smack to the head.

"God, America- WILL YOU STOP EATTING!" England yelled, slamming his spell book on the floor. "Dude, don't get mad. I need to eat or i will die." America kept noming on his burger as England threw his glares at the American.

England sighed, picking up the spell book as he flicked through the pages... "You'll probably die from Diabetes anyway" He said as he didn't bother looking at the shocked blonde. "First of all dude! I'm not gonna get Diabetes! And B! I'M NOT FAT!"

"Never said you were, but i guess you are..." England said, eyeing up and down... America threw something at England. "OI!" England ran to America and smacked him! Causing America to run away, laughing like an idiot he is...

"Some piece and quiet..." He flicked some more pages in till his finger stopped and placed against a spell. "Lets see..." He closed his eyes as the magic force within him started to activate. "Cla-" "Vee~" "Hm?"

He looked at his Magic circle, he saw a Curl popping out first then the head. "WHAT THE!-" He flinched to the side, accidentally throwing the book away. Only the head and the neck appeared.

"Hey England~" the Auburn said, smiling with his idiot eyes closed. "What-" Another head popped out. "Hey England~" Russia smiled, well the smile was not gentle but you know... normal i guess...

"Uhm... Hey" He said... "What the fuck are you doing there..." Sadly he was ignored, as Russia taught Italy how to get out. "So you use your hands to push the body up, Da? Then when you reach to a high level, just throw out legs over the side. Like this."

Russia toke his hands and pressed them against the cold floor, as he pulled himself up, throwing his right leg on the side to so he could get his body out. Then he got his left leg out. He stood up, brushing the dust off his coat. "See?" Italy nodded and did the same but failed, His arms kept doing down again because his arms are kind of weak if you know what i am...

Russia smiled and picked up the Italian, Italy's body was picked up, seeing Russia's face. "Ve~ Thank you!" He hugged Russia as Russia placed him on the floor. Italy got back on his feet and saw the spell book on the floor so he skipped towards it and picked it up. He looked at England and skipped towards him.

"Here~" He gave the book to England, as England blushed and said Thanks. England's hand twitched as Italy's hand touched his, as Italy gave the book back...

England didn't know why he was flushing all over the Italian, was it a good thing? Was he in L-

"Ve~" Italy opened his eyes, staring at England, he slowly placed his palm on England's forehead. "No Fever..." He moved his head to the side a bit as he was now confused...

This made England blushed more... "Uhm- Its just uhmm..." He felt a hard stare against him, he looked and saw Russia, Russia was making a scary face, it was close to his KolKolKoling face...

Just Creepy... really... Ekk! England looked away as he stared at Italy's face, So much happiness, He didn't noticed in till Italy said something. "England looks cute when he smiles." This made England's face go red... "T-Thank you-" He heard something- KolKolKol... Uh Oh... He looked at the scary Russian, the Kolkolkoling came from Russia's mouth...

England toke Italy's hand as he guided him through the Area. "let's go upstairs..." Italy nodded as he and Russia followed the British man. They went upstairs as England closed the door to his Spelldorm(idk what to call it XD) or Magic room. He guided them up stairs and into the Living. The two guests sat down as England bought some Tea and Scones. He sat them down as Italy and Russia glazed at the scones... England poured some Tea into the cups and gently handed them out. Italy accepted one but Russia didn't he toke out a big bottle of Vodka and smiled. England just sighed.

Noone ate the scones, well expect England... "Vee~ I love this Tea... Its taste like-" "Its from the Italians, I've order some... How you like it.." He blushed as Russia got a bit Jealous of the way England looked.

"Really! Wow!" Italy slurped the tea down as he placed the cup on the saucer.

"Big Brother~" Belarus scraped the windows with her nails, as her eyes kept looking at Russia, Russia quickly looked at Belarus and hide behind the chair. England dropped his Cup as Italy flew himself onto England, Shaking violently...!

England felt something in his pants as the Italian hugged England, Italy's head was against the man's shoulder as he sobbed into it.

"Russia, Why don't you go handle your sister..." England said, knowing that if Russia leaves he might-

"No." Quick answer, he flinched as Belarus broke the window, grabbed Russia's arms and pulling him away. "No! Belarus! Stop! Da?" "Your gonna Marry me... Big Brother." You can hear Russia saying Noooo~ as his body was dragged down the road, letting him disappear.

"Ve~ Are they gone..." "Yes..." Italy's knee slowly touched where England's crotch was... England moaned in his mind as the Italian hasn't noticed.

"England?" Italy looked at the Flushed British man. He looked down, seeing what has caused it... Italy blushed as well! He moved away but was caught in England's arms. "Wait!"

"Please, don't go!" England wanted Italy so soon. Italy started to Struggle as England forced Italy upon him, England started to kiss the neck, moving upwards to the pink lips of his prey, plunging his own lips onto the pink. Italy's hands tried to push England off him, by pressing his hands against England's chest. He mumbled in England's mouth. "S-top!" Italy moaned, England smoothed his finger against Italy's crotch, Slowly, he pulled of Italy's pants as Italy begged him to stop. "Shh..."

England kissed Italy's tears as his hand was now under Italy's underwear, feeling the hard member.

Italy meowed as the cold hand touched his erection. England's fingertip touched the member's slit, rubbing the precum slowly.

Italy bucked his hips up, getting more friction. "More~" he meowed, his body was giving up, as the pleasure was building inside of him... England moved his head as Italy's moved down, Italy's curl was now next to his mouth. England knew what this curl does, it happened before... He swooped his mouth onto the curl, treasuring it in his mouth as the Italian was moaning louder.

England moved his hands around the smooth silky cheeks, He played with them in till one of his fingers found an interesting place. His finger tried to smooth around the hole as he plucked his finger through, hearing a paining moan from Italy.

He shushed him again, as his lips pressed against the curl. Hearing more pleasurable moans.

Italy heard a Zip, looking down at England's hard member, and the precum.

England's hand grabbed the two members and moved up and down as the other hand fingered Italy's ass. They both moaned with the rhyme of the hand job.

He moved faster, up and down as Italy bucked his hips a bit more. "Eng- I'm cumming~" He sang as their members exploded with cum, on their chests.

England growled as he kissed violently against Italy. Italy was now obeying and following England's lip movements. Tongues dancing, Lips touching... Italy heard something from England that shocked him...

"I Love you..." Italy didn't hear it right, but it was certain that he heard something, but he ignored it for now. As they both kissed. England stopped, glancing at the panting Italian, as he breathed with air.

"Ah! I'm so rude... I'm so sorry that i did that! Where is my manners" England frowned as he repeated sorry to the Italian.

Italy quickly forgiven him and said it was... Kind of nice, His first time was with Germany but... He never felt so alive when Germany did it with him... But with England... It was like a Beast was emerging out of him.

"England, i feel tired..." England nodded and picked Italy up, guiding him upstairs, into the guests room. "Thanks" "No problem." England smiled gently. He turned around but Italy called for him... "Uhm, England..."

"Hm?" He turned and looked at him as Italy's cheek were now pinkish.

"Can you... uhm sleep with me" "EH!" "I-I didn't mean it in that way, because when i go to... Germany's house, i.. always go to his room because i never like sleeping in the guests room."

England calmed down and nodded, He guided Italy to his room as Italy plopped himself onto the bed double bed.

"Choose any Pj's you want..." England pointed to the Pjs he has. Italy choose a cute one with a Kitty on the front and a tail on the back. "So cute~" 'Yeah, On you... it looks cute' His eyebrows twitched as he saw America walk into the room. "Yo- Oh Hey Italy, What you doing- DID HIS SCONES DID THIS TO YOU!" He yelled, seeing Italy resting on England's bed. "Ve~?" England threw a book at America's head. "GET OUT YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" America whimpered but he glanced at Italy, slowly falling asleep... 'Cute'

But he felt a glare eyeing him to the face! He gazed at England...He ignored him and turned... 'Better not ask...' He sighed sadly, walking out.

England locked the door and went to his bed, finding an Italian sleeping already. He smiled and pulled the blanket on the themselves, he placed his messy hair against the pillow and slowly falling asleep.

"Brudar, ve not gonna find him now..." Prussia said as they slowly kept walking around the streets.

"Ve must find Russia-" then he saw it. Belarus dragging Russia away... "Shit!" Germany ran towards Belarus. "Belarus! Vhere is Italy!" He commanded, glaring at the Belorussian. "Oh, i forgot about him. Oh well." "Help..."Russia said. Prussia thought of something... He zoomed over to his house, you could hear banging and different noises from the basement. Then he zoomed back. Holding a Russia Doll.

"Look, Belarus... Big Brother..." She looked, glueing her eyes on the doll. "Now, Big Brother Run, Belarus Catch!" Prussia flinged the Russia doll very and i mean VERY! Far away as she zoomed away, seeing no more of her.

"Thanks.." Germany grabbed Russia's scarf and pulled it towards him, glaring at the Russian. Russia remember what Italy said before so he glared at the German... "Vhere is ITALY!" Russia didn't answer. "OI! He answered you a question!" Prussia shouted, making a fist to threaten Russia. "Don't. Know." Russia looked away, sighing. "You've must know! I need to say sorry to him..." "Why?" "Because this idiot of mine did something bad and said something cruel..." Russia thought of something and grinned. "If i say where he is... What do i get?" "Well.. Uhm... Free Vodka?" "No, i want Italy for a week. Da?" he smiled, his evil eyes staring within the German brothers souls. "If i can get to say I'm sorry... Then... FINE!" "Da! He is with England... Oh Wait-" "ENGLAND!" The German brothers shouted, rushing towards the old house that where England lived.

Russia was following them. They crushed the door down when they arrived, They went upstairs and slammed the door open, it was locked so they broke it. Seeing England and Italy sleeping in the same Bed...

"Ve~"

"Zzzz..."

"Phew..." They all wiped their sweat from their foreheads... "They didn't do it..." "Thank god..."

"Ve?" Italy opened his eyes, seeing three people at the door, his eye sight was still blurry so he thought they were someone else.

"BURGLARS" Italy Screamed as he hid under the covers, England's back went up, eyeing the three people who weren't Burglars but they were trespassing...

"Italia..." Germany said, as he walked towards the Italian, this made the Italian have a flash back about what happened between them... then tears start coming from his eyes with shook as he fell backwards, head banging against the floor. "ITALY!" "Owie..." Pain started to pulse through his head... He regain his blurry vision again and saw Germany was now next to him, holding him together.

"Italy... I'm-" "No! Get off me!" "Italy! Please! Listen to me!" "Ve~..." Italy shivered as the German has just shouted at him. "I'm sorry! But i never loved you because of your body! I love you because you are you!" He said, declaring his love for the Italian. Prussia was alright... But England and Russia was starting to feel a bit Jealous... England kept calm of it tho as Russia glared in Germany's back but Germany ignored it.

"Ge-many!" He hugged Germany, wrapping his arms around the big body. "But... Germany..." "Hm?" "I'm glad you said you were sorry but... that thing was only... one time, just please forget about it..." Italy said, his eyes avoiding Germany's

"Vhat?" Italy stood up. "Vhy?" "VHY!" He grabbed Italy's arms and shook him lightly. "I don't love you anymore..." "Vhat?" Italy got quite angry now... This is new for him but he felt anger inside, why didn't Germany understand him... "I said..." "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" His voice in powered itself as the force flew Germany against the wall. "Vhat the..." Germany coughed, pushing himself out of the cracked wall. "Brudar!" Prussia ran to Germany, pulling Germany's arm over his shoulder, helping him up...

"Vhat the hell is this Italy!?" Prussia started to yell now. "I did the same with Grandpa Rome..." He knelt down, clutching his head within his arms... Sobbing. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed as he repeating the words. "I DON'T KNOW!" He calmed down as he last words... "I'm Sorry..." he fainted, crashing into the ground.

**Phew... Thanks for Reading :D Review please because i would like more reviews ^^**

**Chapter 18: Is Love pain or Pleasure.**


End file.
